Re:Shuffle!
by Der Blaue Wolf
Summary: Risago Tshuchimi, son of Rin and Asa, is just starting his second year at high school, along with his female friends Tsute Fuyou and Lupi Urufu. Along with two other girls, Lilisu and Tade Kaini, Risago's in for a fun year. Officially CANCELLED now.
1. B1

A/N: This is my new Shuffle! story, about Rin & Co's children. It is kind of a sequel to 'A Bad Hand,' but you really don't need to have read it to read this. In fact, I'd suggest not reading it, as looking back, I don't think it was that great. But this should be a lot better, so here we go:

Re:Shuffle!

The Boy's Tale Part 1

Risago Tsuchimi was walking to school early. It was the first day of his second year at high school, so his mother had sent him off early to make sure he arrived on time. Risago would have thought that she would know better, as both his parents had gone to Verbena academy, and they knew that there was no reason for him to arrive very early, but his mother Asa had still told him to go early, and neither Risago nor his father Rin had the willpower to argue.

"Rigo-kun!"

Risago turned to see a girl running towards him, his long-time friend Tsute Fuyou. When the girl caught up with him, she was panting and lent forward, making her dark orange locks cover her face and her brown eyes.

"You're out early."

"You too... Rigo-kun" Tsute gasped out.

"Why are you so out of breath this early?" a new voice joined them, and the two looked around for the source, as it seemingly came from nowhere.

Risago caught sight of a quick-moving patch of blue fur. "Lupi-chan, come on."

A wolf with light blue fur creeped from behind a gate, "Morning Rigo-kun, Tsu-chan."

Risago sighed, while Tsute looked around quickly, "Lu-chan, don't go around like that, people will see."

"I don't see why that matters so much," the wolf said, as it stood on its hind legs, and the front paws spread out, turning into fingers, as the wolf turned into a schoolgirl, with hair going just below her shoulders the colour of the fur she had had moments before, and eyes to match. Lupi Urufu smiled at her friends, "...but if you really want me to, I suppose I can oblige."

"I always wonder, where do your clothes go when you transform?" Risago asked Lupi.

"That's a secret," the half-wolf replied with a smirk, before running forward, while carrying a school bag which had materialised along with the clothes when she transformed. "Come on guys, I'll race ya!"

"No fair, you're the best in class at PE," Tsute moaned.

"And knowing you, you'll just go wolf on us again and jump over all the buildings," Risago pointed out.

"Well that just proves I'm amazing doesn't it?" Lupi said, before running on, "Come on guys!"

"She's far too energetic, as always," Risago sighed, before starting to run after her, with Tsute trailing a little behind.

* * *

"I win again!" Lupi said excitedly, as her two best friends came up to her at the school gate.

Between pants, Risago managed to speak, "Why... do we always... end up... running to school after you?"

Lupi smiled, "Because we both know that you wanna spend as much time as possible with me, and I like running."

"As if!" retorted Risago, who had got his breath back enough to argue.

"Ah well... Time to go to class," Lupi gave up on arguing.

"How do you know which class we're in? We only just got here," Tsute asked.

"You only just got here, but I've already been here five minutes or so, so I just had a quick look, and we're all in 2-C." Lupi walked through the gate, "Now I wanna get there quickly, see you guys in a minute." With that, Lupi turned back into a wolf, and dashed off.

"Doesn't she realise that she'll be seen, damn ookami!" Risago muttered, as he and Tsute began the walk up to their new classroom.

"Everybody here already knows Rigo-kun, so it's not as if she's trying to hide it."

"Still, she doesn't have to all the time."

"She just likes to have the chance to transform without having to worry about people finding out."

"How do you know that? Is it girls' mutual understanding or something?"

"No, she told me the other day that she was fed up with her mother always telling her not to use her wolf form in public, and that she likes being a wolf."

"Sounds like the sort of thing Nerine-san would tell her. If I hadn't met her father, I wouldn't believe that Lupi-chan was her daughter. Well, if they didn't look so similar as well."

"Like peas in a pod," Tsute put in.

"I pity the poor pod that has to have Lupi-chan in it."

"Rigo-kun! That's not very nice!"

"Oh well, it's not like she can hear me," Risago said as he reached the door to the classroom and opened it. He was greeted by a wolf to the face, literally. Lupi had just jumped into his face, using it to jump off and clear through the door, landing in human form, and turning round to see a rather angry demon girl running straight past where Risago was now lying on the floor.

"YOU BITCH!" the demon girl shouted, "UNDO IT NOW!"

Lupi smirked, "Hey, who was saying that a pure-blood would always beat a mixed-race just now, Lilisu?"

The pink-haired demon glared daggers from her blue eyes, while raising her fists, only to remember that Lupi had used magic to turn them into cat paws, including bells "Well just because my mother wasn't into bestiality, I don't see why I should have to deal with an impure bitch of a..."

She didn't finish, as Lupi placed a well-aimed kick in her face. "Say that again, and I won't just give you paws."

"Awww... did I upset the wolf pup. I'd better be careful, they have sharp claws. Not much else though."

Lupi glared, and then smirked, as she jumped, flipped in midair, using Lilisu's shoulders, landed behind her, and shot a ball of magic at her from point blank. There was a puff of smoke, then where Lilisu had been standing was a pink-furred cat.

"Who's an animal now? Here, kitty kitty kitty." Lupi put her hand out towards Lilisu, who tried to bite the half-demon half-ookami, only to discover a distinct lack of fangs.

"Lupi, come on now, turn her back," Risago said, as he leaned against the wall, recovering from his assault by the wolf.

"O~h okay," Lupi snapped her fingers, and Lilisu turned back to a demon.

"Bitch, I'm gonna..." Lilisu was silenced by a look from Risago.

"Lili-chan, please don't fight with Lupi. Okay?"

Lilisu blushed slightly, "F...fine. She's not worth it." Lilisu turned away, and went into the classroom, while a pink cat-tail followed her, and Lupi sniggered.

"Lupi!" Risago said sternly.

"O~kay," Lupi snapped her fingers again, and Lilisu's tail disappeared.

Risago sighed with relief that that little crisis was averted, while Lupi muttered to Tsute "Why does she like Rigo-kun so much, when she goes on about 'purity' and he's a quarter demon?"

"It's called love," Tsute confided, out of earshot of Risago.

"Oh great, another rival!" Lupi muttered, annoyed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well obviously we both like him. This means that there're three of us after him now."

"I...I n-never s-said that..."

"Well I know that you do, don't deny it."

"We~ll, maybe a little..."

Risago, not hearing any of what the girls were saying, went into the classroom. He noticed a boy he did not know, with short purple hair. He was sat in the seat on the left, three from the back. Just in front of where Risago would normally sit, with Lupi behind him and Tsute to his right: it was just a silly thing that they had kept up for years.

Lilisu noticed his stare, and came up to him, "Oh, has Risago found his ideal partner or something?"

"No way, I don't swing that way thanks," Risago replied, before going to his usual seat.

The boy turned slightly as Risago took his seat. Risago was by now intrigued. "Are you new? Or have we just never run into each other before?"

The boy turned, glaring from his dark blue eyes, "I'm not new, maybe you just don't pay attention."

"Cold," Risago replied.

"Oh God! Another rival!" Tsute suddenly burst out from across the room.

"What are you talking about?" Risago asked.

"Don't worry Tsute, Risago just told me he doesn't swing that way," Lilisu said.

"WHAT? Rigo-kun doesn't like girls?" Tsute turned to Lupi and started crying into her shoulder.

"What are you talking about? I was just talking to this boy..."

"Girl," the 'boy' interjected.

"What?"

"I'm a girl. What, you didn't think I was a guy did you?"

"You... you're a girl?" Risago looked at him/her carefully, and then noticed the skirt. Either this was a girl, or they had a cross-dresser on their hands. Risago decided the latter was rather unlikely, and turn bright red, before stammering, "E-to... sorry."

The girl glared at him, "You'd better be... Risago was it?"

"Y...yeah, and you are?"

"Tade Kaini, but most people just call me Tade-kun."

"-kun?" Lupi asked from the seat behind Rin which she had occupied.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that, little Miss Wolf?" Tade asked, glaring at the ookami.

"No, just asking is all," Lupi replied, before promptly putting her head down and falling asleep on her desk.

"Hey, Rigo!" a voice said from the doorway, and Risago turned to see the speaker. This time it was a boy, and Risago was certain of it. It was his best male friend, Tensai Midoriba.

"Hey Tensai, how're you?" Risago asked, eager to get out of the awkward conversation with Tade.

"Not too bad," and the friends continued, discussing the holidays that had just passed, girls, and other things that guys do discuss, but which are not of any real relevance.

It wasn't long until the bell rang, and everyone went dutifully to a seat, as their new teacher entered.

'Just another year of school, like all the rest...' Risago thought.

Well, you do have to be wrong sometimes...

* * *

Bis Bald

BW


	2. B2

Re:Shuffle! Ch2

The Boy's Tale Part 2

Risago was walking home, with Lupi and Tsute walking on each side of him. Well to be completely accurate, Lupi was prowling along the wall to his left, while Tsute was half-skipping half-walking on his right.

"You know Lupi, if your mother catches you like that, she won't be too happy," Risago commented.

"Well do I look like I care. I'm an ookami, we're just as much wolf as human," Lupi defended.

"Yeah, yeah. We all know about how you have amazing transformation skills, and your own type of magic, different from gods or demons. But are you sure you want everybody to know that too?" Risago asked.

"Well at the moment I just look like any old wolf!" Lupi complained.

"Any old wolf... yeah, apart from the blue fur, the talking and the fact that wolves have been extinct in Japan for at least 100 years, I'd say you're just like one."

"Tsk, you're no fun," Lupi said, leaping down from the wall and landing in human form. "But I suppose I'll stay like this for the moment. Mum would be mad at me for being in wolf form when I'm outside."

"Yes, I would be." A voice came from behind Lupi, who turned to see her mother standing behind her, hands on her hips, and with a cross look on her face. Nerine's look of annoyance marred her otherwise pretty face. To Risago and Tsute, she looked just like an older version of her daughter, apart from Nerine having long demon ears, while Lupi's ear looked like a normal human's.

"I suppose saying 'I'm sorry, I won't do it again' isn't going to get me out of this," Lupi sighed, resigning herself to her fate.

"Nope, it certainly won't," Nerine said firmly. Then she turned to Risago and Tsute, "Excuse us Risago-kun, Tsute-chan, I've got to have a talk with my daughter..."

"That's... er... okay Nerine-san... we'll see you tomorrow Lu-chan," Tsute said quickly turning to take a different route to her house. Even though Tsute and Lupi lived in the same street, Tsute thought it would be a good idea to give the mother and daughter some privacy on their way home.

"See you guys..." Lupi said, before turning and leaving with her mother.

"Phew... Nerine-san sure is strict," Risago said when they were out of earshot.

"Well, Lupi did kinda deserve it," Tsute replied as they walked.

"You should be nicer about your cousin."

"We're only second cousins, although I suppose you do have a point," Tsute mused. "But still, we did warn her."

"True enough I suppose," Risago replied, as they walked past the road to Tsute's house.

"Well, I'm off now. I'll see you tomorrow Rigo-kun," Tsute said, as she turned into the road.

"Yeah, see ya." Risago continued on, walking towards his house. It was a little way from the girls' homes, but not too far to walk.

Eventually, he reached his house, a fairly modest two-storey building. He had lived there since he was born, his parents having bought it a few months before. He opened the front door and called "Tadaima!"

"ONII-CHAN!" a mad squeel, followed by a crashing, followed by a loud thump resounded through the house, as a 12 year old girl hurtled through the house from her bedroom, down the stairs, and into her brother.

"Suzu, how many times have I told you not to do that!" Risago asked his sister.

"Eto... I dunno," the girl replied, smiling up at Risago. She, like him, had green hair and eyes, although her hair was longer, more like their mother's.

"Suzu, get off your brother," another female voice spoke as Risago and Suzu turned to see their mother, Asa, coming down the hall. Suzu begrudingly got off Risago, and Asa went over to her son and helped him up.

"Thanks Mum," he said, smiled at the green-haired woman. She and Suzu were, physically and to a degree mentally, almost identical, apart from the obvious age difference. Only Asa had learned to control her excitedness when the situation demanded, and could (briefly) remain calm when she had to.

"That's fine. So how was your day?" Asa asked, as the two went into the kitchen, while Suzu muttered something about homework, and disappeared upstairs.

"Not too bad all in all, although there was a horrible misunderstanding this morning..." Risago said, an exasperated expresion on his face.

"Oh, what happened?"

"Well... let's just say that my sexuallity was briefly questioned."

"Oh dear, well you know your father's was as well frequently."

"Really?" Risago asked, "I would have thought that given his ability to attract girls, it would have been obvious."

"That's precisely why people questioned it. He had four girls, including myself, around him, and he didn't choose one. People began to wonder if he wasn't interested in girls."

"Well evidently he was," Risago laughed.

"Oh yeah, speaking of the other girls, how're Lupi and Tsute?" Asa asked as she began preparing for the dinner.

"They're fine, well Tsute is. Lupi was until her Nerine-san caught her in wolf form," Risago replied, as her helped his mother with the meal.

"Oh dear... Nerine is quite strict about that. I suppose it's hard for her, being the only non-ookami in her family, and Fenrir isn't exactly the easiest of people to cope with."

"Dad manages fine at work," Risago pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I don't know how he manages. I mean, with the mind-reading Fenrir can do."

"I still don't get why Lupi-chan can't do that," Risago mused.

"Maybe she just doesn't, or isn't old enough. Either way, be glad. I'm sure that you don't want even her reading your mind."

Risago shuddered, "No way. Those ookami are scarily powerful."

"Indeed. That reminds me, your father and I were going to organise a get-together some time. It's been ages since I saw Kaede or Sia."

"They've both been busy with Tsute's little sister," Risago said.

"How old is that girl now?"

"12, same as Suzu, though she acts like a kid all the time."

"Yeah, well she's a little... well you know, with her condition..." Asa said, trailing off.

"Yeah, it's not like she's at any fault, I'm just saying..." Risago said, and the conversation ended, while the two of them cooked the family dinner. Asa always cooked, and most days one of the children helped her.

Just as they were finishing, they heard the door opening, and a voice called, "I'm home!"

Risago stuck his head out the kitchen door, "Hey Dad, dinner's almost ready. Could you get Suzu?"

The boy's father smiled, "Okay, I'll be there in minute."

Soon they were all sat at the dinner table, with Asa serving. "So Dad, how was your day?" Risago asked.

"It wasn't that bad. Fenrir was gently driving me insane as usual, this time over some 'new talent' somebody discovered. He wants me to check the guy's work out and find out if it really is as great as they're claiming. Oh, and then he terrified one of our potential authors with his mind-reading, and I had to calm the guy down. Usual stuff."

"Rin, why do you put up with him?" Asa asked her husband.

"Well it's a pretty damn well paid job, and he is Nerine's husband. If he does anything too bad, I can just threaten to tell Nerine, and he acts like a beaten puppy for the next few hours."

Asa sighed, "That's not very nice Rin."

"Well it's sometimes the only way to get through to him."

Asa flicked him on the head, "That doesn't mean you should."

Suzu and Risago laughed quietly as their parents argued.

"So, Onii-chan, have you chosen yet?" Suzu asked her brother.

"Chosen what?" Risago asked back.

"Between Tsu-onee-chan and Lu-onee-chan."

Risago spat the water he had been drinking out, "Wh...What the hell do you mean?"

"We~ll which one are you going to date? Obviously it's going to be one of them."

"When did that become fact?"

"Oh," Suzu said with the light of understanding in her eyes, "does that mean that there's somebody else?"

"No!"

"So you do want to date one of them?"

"NO!"

"You want a harem?"

"NO!"

Asa giggled and Rin smiled at their children. "You know Risago, you can't have a harem. Most girls don't like that," Rin pointed out.

"Just 'cos I said no to your harem, doesn't mean all girls do though," Asa said, with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"MUM! DAD! It's not like that!" Risago exclaimed.

"We know, but you'll have to be careful, or else you might end up hurting one of them," Rin said, this time completely serious.

"Yeah, imagine what Lupi-chan would do to you if you hurt her, of what she'd do if you hurt Tsute for that matter," Asa said.

Risago was imagining. It involved his, extremely painful, death. He shuddered, "That wouldn't be fun."

"So just make sure you don't hurt them," Rin said.

'Yeah, I'd better not...' Risago thought to himself as he ate.

* * *

Bis Bald

BW


	3. B3

Re:Shuffle! Ch3

The Boy's Tale Part 3

"Rigo-kun, morning!" Lupi called cheerfully as she and Tsute ran up to the boy.

"Morning Lupi, Tsute," Risago replied. "Lupi, how was your mother yesterday?"

Lupi pulled a face, "Very, VERY, angry. But Dad managed to calm her down when he got in." She laughed, "Or rather, he attracted all of her anger onto himself. But she can't stay angry with either of us for very long."

"Sound's like the sort of thing Fenrir-san would do," Risago said with a smirk.

"Yeah, Daddy's like that, though the jury's still out on whether that's good or bad," Lupi said, skipping along beside Risago.

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your father, Lu-chan," Tsute said.

"Yeah, well he is kind of a weird person. He's still a good father though, and Mum's still a good mother, even though she is strict."

"Good thing you think so, I can't imagine having Fenrir as a father," Risago said with a smile on his face.

"Well imagine the poor children who're gonna have you as a father," Lupi said, an evil smirk playing on her face.

"Well some kid might end up with you as their mother, I pity them the most."

"Guys... please calm down," Tsute said, but neither of the others was listening at this point.

"I think I'll make an excellent mother someday!"

"Really? I can't see that I'm afraid."

"Well then, my short-sighted friend, we will see."

Risago laughed, "So we shall."

Tsute sighed with relief. Risago and Lupi tended to have these little arguments a lot. That did not mean, however, that Tsute just let it slide. She did not like to see people argue at all

"Why do you two always have to argue?" Tsute asked her friends.

"We enjoy it obviously," Lupi replied, a little merriment in her voice.

"Well _she_ apparently does at least," Risago said, glaring at the blue-haired girl.

"Your so fun to tease though Rigo-kun," Lupi said with a laugh.

"Kami-sama, why are you always like this?" Tsute asked, getting gradually more exasperated.

"We must get it from our fathers, they always argue," Risago suggested.

"True, maybe not having a father is why you never argue Tsu-chan," Lupi mused.

"Hey, is there something wrong with having two mothers?" Tsute sounded defensive.

"Unusual? Yes. Wrong? No," Risago said.

"Good answer," Tsute said, smiling.

"Anyway, let's we'd better hurry, or else we'll be late," Lupi pointed out, and the trio made their way quickly to the school.

"So, have you picked one yet?" Tensai asked Risago, while Lupi snored on the desk behind him, and Tsute tried to wake her up.

"Dare I ask, what are you talking about?" Risago asked, with a due sense of foreboding

"Which one of the girls? The sweet Tsute? The energetic Lupi? The regal Lilisu? Or maybe the new contender, the icy Tade?"

Risago sighed, "Why is everybody asking me that these days. My sister was having a go at me yesterday about how I should choose between Lupi and Tsute."

"Oh, have you not told her about the other two girls in your life yet?"

"What are you talking about, I only just met Tade, and Lilisu... well she's Lilisu."

"What was that about me?" Lilisu asked appearing from nowhere.

"Er... nothing," Risago said quickly.

"Stupid pure blood bitch..." Lupi slurred in her sleep from behind them, then turned her head over.

"What did she just say!" Lilisu said, a ball of pink energy forming around her hand. She pointed it at Lupi.

"Lilisu!" Risago said, but Lilisu let the energy fly.

Lupi raised her head and put out a hand. A blue barrier formed, stopping the ball of energy. When the magic had dissipated, she said "I was having a nice nap. Please don't disturb me." She then put her head back on the desk, and promptly fell asleep again.

"How does she do that?" Tensai asked, while Lilisu fumed.

"I dunno, but it's almost like she's awake even she's asleep," Risago said with wonder.

"Actually, it's not that amazing, Lilisu's shout woke her up," Tsute explained.

"Still, she reacted pretty damn quickly," Risago pointed out.

"Are you going to be quiet, or do you insist on keeping me up?" a growling voice asked from behind Risago. The two boys and Tsute turned back to see a rather annoyed Lupi glaring at them.

"You know, you shouldn't sleep at school. You always sleep through all the lessons, how do you manage to pass the exams?" Risago asked.

"It's just a talent," Lupi said with a smirk. Then she sighed, "I suppose I could stay up for today's lessons. It is kinda boring though.

"Sorry to bore you little Miss Wolf!" Lilisu said from where she stood by her desk.

"Oh be quiet Lilisu," Lupi said clicking her fingers. A roll of parcel tape flew from the direction of the teacher's desk, and fastened itself onto Lilisu's mouth.

"Wou biftch, tak if ough..." Lilisu said through the tape.

"Nah, I prefer it like this," Lupi said.

"Lupi-chan, take it off!" Risago said annoyed.

"O~h, very well then," Lupi clicked her fingers again, and the tape pulled itself off Lilisu's mouth.

"BITCH! How dare you do that to me!" Lilisu said, raising a hand that started glowing pink.

"Do you really wanna fight, Lady Demon?" Lupi said, standing and lifting her own hand, glowing blue, in front of her face.

"Girls! Please!" Risago said, exasperated.

"Looks like we can't do it here, Miss Wolf."

"Well we have magic combat class third, so how about we do it then?" Lupi said with a grin.

"Very well, don't chicken out will you?" Lilisu answered with a smirk.

"No way in the nine hells would I," Lupi said, lowering her hand, the blue aura fading, and she sat back at her desk, as did Lilisu.

"Well, the crisis is averted until 3rd period," Risago said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, but when it comes, it's going to be a million times worse," Tensai pointed out.

"Well at least the teachers will be there to stop them killing each other," Tsute said, chuckling nervously.

"That's why it'll be worse," Tensai said. "Lupi would normally hold back, as she knows that she's powerful enough to cause somebody serious damage. The same goes for Lilisu, but if they have teachers there ready to help if somebody's hurt, then they won't have to hold back."

"F***," was all Risago was able to say.

3rd period had come. All those on Risago's class who could use magic were supposed to be practising their combat magic in the magic-hall, while those that could not were to sit and watch or study.

In practice, that was nothing like what was going on. Everyone, regardless of what they should be doing, was watching Lupi and Lilisu facing off in the centre of the hall. Even the two teachers, who were suposedly there to supervise and make sure there were no severe accidents, were standing back and watching.

Risago, Tsute and Tensai watched from the second row of seats at the edge of the hall.

"Are they really going to fight?" Tensai asked.

"Most likely: neither of them takes well to a snub," Risago replied.

"Foolish of them," a voice said from in front of the trio. They all looked down to see Tade sitting there with a book. "They'll only get themselves hurt, or in trouble."

"Kaini-san, why do you say that?" Tsute asked.

"Isn't it blindingly obvious," Tade said, looking round at them. "Those two will fight until one of them goes down. Then they'll both get in trouble for conducting a dangerous magic fight."

"True..." Risago said, before his eyes were drawn away from Tade by a pink aura rising on the left of his vision. "Oh dear... they're starting."

Lilisu was smirking at her opponent, "You can surrender you know."

Lupi smiled, "Not a chance." Then she dropped to her knees and placed her hands on the ground. A circle appeared around her. _"Mizu, Hi, Do, Kaze..."_

"No you don't!" Lilisu threw a ball of pink light at Lupi. The ball flew straight towards Lupi, then only a few inches from her, it stopped. A blue barrier was now visible, preventing the ball from moving any further.

"F*** this!" Lilisu threw ball after ball. Each one struck the barrier and failed to break through it, each fading into nothingness.

The circle around Lupi began to glow blue, _"...Uchuu, KUIN!"_ Blue light rose from the circle, engulfing Lupi. Then from it, several dozen different balls of energy flew out towards Lilisu. Lilisu raised a barrier, which stopped the first dozen or so, but broke under the sheer power of the spell.

Lilisu fell to the ground, and Lupi stood up, "You finished so soon? That was boring."

"Not... yet," Lilisu gasped out, managing to get to her feet. "But I'm curious, how were you constructing those barriers while chanting?"

Lupi smirked, "I wasn't. I created them all beforehand, while you were showing off with that aura."

Lilisu glared, "Clever of you I must admit. I was careless... but not this time!" Lilisu released a pink aura. It covered her body, part going up her arms to her fingertips, extending her nails into claws, while on her back, two wings formed.

"Transformation-type magic, Demonic class Beta spell: Succubus. A pretty powerful transformation spell Lady Demon." Lupi smirked as she spoke, and her own body glowed blue. "A pity for you that I've got a better one." Lupi became a wolf, except this time she was on her hind feet, and her front paws were more like hands, with long claws.

"You think a werewolf can beat a demon?" Lilisu asked with a sneer.

"Yeah, I think so..." Lupi ran at Lilisu, who jumped into the sky, then flew down, slashing at Lupi. Lupi dodged and slashed up herself, just catching one of Lilisu's wings.

"This could be bad," Tensai said from the sidelines.

"Why do you say that?" Risago asked.

Tensai pointed to the two supervising teachers, who were getting the rest of the pupils away from the fight and into the seating area. The two then summoned a barrier to protect the students.

"I take your point, this'll be bad," Risago said.

"BITCH!" Lilisu shouted at her opponent, as she flew down and took another swing with her claws.

Lupi jumped back, and shot a blast of magic from her hand. Lilisu, surprised, barely dodged, with the ball of blue light just missing her. "WHAT THE HECK?"

Lupi's lupine face smirked, "Unlike demons and gods, whose magic is hindered by transforming, an ookami remains as good, if not better with their magic while a wolf."

The shock on Lilisu's face was evident to everybody. Then two magical barriers formed around Lupi's claws. They formed a pair of blades. Lupi leaped at Lilisu, and slashed at her with her right hand. Lilisu tried to block with her claws, but the blade went straight through them. The claws dissipated as the blade on Lupi's hand continued, passing straight through Lilisu, until it reached her wings, which flashed pink, then came apart, as a thousand points of pink light, before flickering out.

Lilisu, now unsupported by her wings, fell several feet to the floor. Other than the bruising she received though, she was unharmed, the blade having passed straight through her. "What the heck was that?"

Lupi landed from her jump and turned her head. "An anti-magic barrier. I refracted it around my hand into a blade. Anything physical passes straight through it. But anything magically enhanced is stripped of its magic, and anything magically created is instantaneously destroyed." As she spoke, the blue blades vanished, and her form glowed as she returned to human form.

"But it seems you've exhausted your magic..." Lilisu raised a hand. "Have a taste of this!" Pink sparks flew around Lilisu's hand, but no magic ball formed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. When a god or demon is cut by the barrier, they lose the ability to use magic. Its not permanent. You should get your magic back within... maybe a week, might be a month or two. But don't worry, absolute maximum of a year or so. Except Daddy did say he met somebody who couldn't use any magic for nearly five years..."

"Bitch!" Lilisu stood, and ran towards Lilisu.

"And another thing: who said I'd run out of power?" Lupi turned, and from her hand, a ball of magic flew at Lilisu. Lilisu didn't have time to dodge, and was thrown back. Lupi lowered her hand. "I think I win."

Lilisu looked up from the floor. "Impure bitch!" she said.

"Really, do you think you should be insulting me right now? You lost!" Lupi said, her voice raising at the end. "Isn't it about time you admit I'm better than you?" Lupi walked towards Lilisu, and picked her up by the collar. "YOUR 'PURITY' DOESN'T MAKE YOU SPECIAL!"

"Really? 'Cause all I see now is a rabid impure little wolf girl."

Lupi's eyes flared with anger. She threw Lilisu towards the barrier, then turned and ran towards the doors. She created an anti-magic blade, and cut straight through the surrounding barrier, then ran out of the doors.

"Lupi!" Risago was on his feet. He ran towards the doors, but Tsute grabbed his arm and pointed to the floor in front of them.

Lilisu was on the ground, chuckling to herself. The teachers collapsed the barrier, and one of them ran to Lilisu, and Risago and Tsute jumped over the barrier. "You okay Lilisu?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah. Can't use magic, but I'm only bruised otherwise." Lilisu smirked, "That bitch didn't do much..."

"SLAP!"

Lilisu's cheek had turned red, with an obvious hand-print. Tsute let her hand fall, "Don't talk about Lu-chan like that!" She did not raise her voice, but everybody could tell she was angry.

"Tsu...te..." Risago stared at his friend.

"Risago. Go look after Lupi," Tsute said, her fringe hiding her eyes. Risago just nodded and ran off.

"LUPI!" He ran through the halls calling to her. "LUPI!"

He an up to the next floor, then saw her. She was curled up in the space between two sets of lockers. "Lupi..." Risago managed to gasp out.

She looked up at him, and he saw the tears welling in her eyes. "Rigo-kun..."

He stepped over to her, and knelt by her, putting his arms out, and she more-or-less fell into them, sobbing as she did so.

"Lupi-chan, it's okay." Risago just sat and held her there, while she cried into his shoulder.

Bis Bald

BW


	4. B4

Re:Shuffle! Ch4

_The Boy's Tale 4_

Risago hugged Lupi as she cried. He rubbed a hand up and down her back gently. "It's okay Lupi..."

She raised her head, "But she'll just say those things again... she never stops..." The tears kept flowing down the girl's face. "Rigo-kun, is there something wrong with me? There is isn't there? I am impure aren't I?" Lupi's voice was shaking horribly as she spoke and as the tears rolled down her face.

"No! There's nothing wrong with you Lupi! Absolutely nothing!" He hugged her tightly to him again. "You're one my best friends. You and Tsute are the two most important friends I'll ever have. So there is nothing wrong with you!"

Risago heard the girl gasp slightly, then sniff, and she looked up at him once again. "Rigo-kun... thanks..." Lupi smiled. It was not exactly a happy smile, but it was not sad either. It was only now that Risago realised they were really very close, and the way she was staring into his eyes was quite entrancing...

The two heard footsteps approach, and they turned to see Tsute walking towards them. When she saw Lupi, Tsute quickly ran towards her. "Lu-chan, are you alright?"

Lupi and Risago disentangled, as Lupi and Tsute hugged. "Yeah, I'm okay now, thanks to Rigo-kun."

"That's good..." Tsute looked over at Risago, "Thank you Rigo-kun."

Risago just smiled, as Tsute helped Lupi up, "Come on Lu-chan, let's go have lunch okay?"

"H-hai," Lupi replied. The two girls walked off together, and Risago followed a little way behind.

* * *

"So you managed to avert the crisis?" Tensai said as he sat down with Risago to lunch.

"Yeah, somehow," Risago replied, before tucking into his food. "Although I'm not sure how long it'll be before they start fighting again."

"Don't worry about that. Lilisu may be arrogant and far to self-confident, but she's not stupid. Until her magic comes back she doesn't stand a chance against Lupi," Tensai pointed out.

"Yeah, but that won't stop her mouth," Risago said.

"True enough, but with any luck she'll be more cautious than normal at the very least."

"I hope so..." Risago trailed off as he saw Lupi and Tsute coming towards them, "Hey Tsute, Lupi."

"Hi there," Lupi returned the greeting, now fully returned to her normal demeanour.

Tensai leaned over to Risago, "Don't look now, but here comes trouble." He pointed to the doors, through which a certain pink-haired devil and her friends had just entered the dining hall.

"Trouble indeed," Risago replied quietly.

Lilisu quickly became aware of the other's presence, and Lupi became aware of hers. They glared at each other for what seemed like hours, before both simultaneously turned away, noses raised in the air in contempt.

'Crisis averted?' Risago wondered to himself.

"Lupi? You okay?" Tsute asked, clearly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Lupi replied, sounding almost angry.

"Okay, okay..." Tsute still sounded a little worried.

"Just as long as you are fine, then everything's alright," Risago said, trying to relieve the slightly strained atmosphere.

Tsute eyed him nervously, but Lupi gave him a smirk, "You sure know how to say the right thing Rigo-kun."

* * *

"I'm telling you they do!"

"I don't believe a word," Risago replied to his friend as they walked down the corridor away from the cafeteria.

"Look," Tensai said, "I really do think they feel that way about each other."

"And yet just this morning, you were egging me on to date one of them."

"I think they love each other _and_ you!" Tensai said, starting to sound a little exasperated.

"Tsute and Lupi? I never thought you'd suggest they were bi," Risago replied irritated.

"And why not? I mean in case you'd forgotten, Tsute has two mothers."

"That has nothing to do with anything!" Risago was gradually getting more irritated, "And so what if you're right?"

Tensai sighed, "If I am right, and I do admit I could well be wrong, I'd say I'm about 70% certain though... If I am right, then you really need to be careful if you fall for one of them."

"What do you mean?"

"Imagine yourself in their place: the two people you love start dating, leaving no place for you in their hearts. It would hurt a lot."

Risago thought for a moment before replying, "If you're right, and I still don't think you are, then we'll come to that when we have to..."

"Just whatever you do, don't hurt them," Tensai said, before walking away. "Come on, class is about to start, we shouldn't be late."

"Just one last thing, please, tell me why you think they love each other. Not to sound arrogant, but I can understand why you might think they're in love with me, but..."

"Remember how Tsute acted after Lupi and Lilisu's fight, and how at the slightest insult to Lupi, she slapped Lilisu. Don't you think that was a slight overreaction, even for best friends? And just the way they treat each other in general, they both show far more care than even two best friends."

"I never noticed..."

"Perhaps that's why you never noticed their attraction to you either. The three of you always acted that way towards each other, so you thought it was normal." Tensai looked away then said barely audibly, "Please don't take this the wrong way... I just don't want to see my friends hurt." He then walked away towards the classroom, and Risago just stood and watched him go.

'I mustn't hurt them... it's not like I'm going to on purpose... but if he's right...' Risago shook his head, 'Why am I thinking like this, it's not as if I'm going to ask one of them out suddenly.' He quickly went to his classroom, but there was a little something in the back of his mind: a niggling doubt. He was doubtful of himself.

* * *

Shoelockers: and eroge writer's dream come true. The perfect place, supposedly, to leave a note asking for a romantic request to the protagonist. Of course, this is real life, so such things should not be normal. But Risago's life was never normal.

It was the morning after Lupi and Lilisu's fight, and Risago and the two girls had just arrived at school. Well, to be more accurate, Risago and Tsute had just arrived, after chasing after Lupi for a good ten minutes. The ookami was sat on the slight step just past the shoe lockers, waiting for her friends.

"Took your time," she said.

Risago just glared, then went to his locker, as Tsute went to hers. "It's not like we were exactly trying to catch up to you."

"Then why is Tsute so out of breath?" Lupi asked with a smirk.

This was true, and Risago knew it, so he merely turned back to his locker. When he opened it, an envelope fell out. Lupi looked up when she saw it fall down. "What's that?"

Risago looked down and picked up the envelope. On the front it had his name in kanji. He opened the letter:

_'Dear Risago,_

_Please come to the school roof after school, I have something I want to tell you.'_

There was no hint as to who had sent the letter. Lupi and Tsute both simultaneously glanced at each other, in each one's gaze the question, 'Did you do this?' When the answer was made clear to be 'no,' Lupi glared back down at the letter. "So... _somebody_ wants to talk to you Rigo-kun. I wonder what it could be about." She tried to sound normal, but the anger in her voice was obvious.

"Well you'll have to wait and see, I haven't got a clue either," Risago replied, half-telling the truth. Although this scene was so cliché, it was obvious what was going on here. The main thing Risago was wondering was who sent it. From their reactions, it seemed unlikely that it was Lupi or Tsute.

"W-well, we'd better be going to class..." Tsute said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

* * *

"You got what?" Lilisu asked incredulous.

'Well that rules her out too,' Risago thought.

"He got a letter asking him to the roof after school," Lupi said, though she was somehow restraining herself from hunting down the sender by any means necessary, and making it absolutely clear that Risago was taken, or at least, he would be shortly.

"Who could have sent it?" Lilisu asked, just as angry as Lupi.

"Well we won't know until this afternoon," Tensai said calmly from the side, a smirk playing on his face.

Risago sent him a glare reading 'Bastard, you're enjoying this.'

Tensai sent back a smile reading 'More than you would think.'

Risago was unable to question his friend, as at that moment the teacher entered, and everyone was quickly focussed. Or at least as focussed as you can be with an enraged demon and ookami in the room.

* * *

After school, Risago stepped out onto the roof, awaiting the sender. He had managed to persuade Lupi, Lilisu and Tsute not to hide on the roof and spy on the conversation. It had been difficult, but he had managed.

The door to the roof opened behind him, and he turned to see...

"Tensai?" he asked when he saw his best friend.

"Afternoon Risago. You know I thought my letter would stir the girls up, but I didn't think it would this much."

Risago froze, "You don't mean... that you..."

"I'm not going to confess to you. Nobody is. But what would you do if somebody did?"

"What do you mean?" Risago asked, confused.

Tensai walked over to the edge of the roof, and looked out through the fence, seemingly thoughtful for a moment, before he spoke, "What were you going to do if one of the girls had confessed to you?"

Risago was taken aback, "I... I... I dunno..."

"Precisely why I did all this Risago. You've got to realise that, given that there are likely three, maybe four, girls who are in love with you, as in seriously in love with you, that you will one day have to choose between them. You have to know what you're going to do. That's the reason I wrote that letter, to make you realise that it could happen at any time." Tensai turned round to face his friend. "I'm sure you don't want to hurt any of the girls, so think about it carefully."

He walked past Risago towards the door, and was about to leave, when Risago said, "What do you think I should do?"

Tensai stopped at the door, then looked round, "My parents both knew your father well. You doubtless know of the situation he was put in, and its similarity to yours. They told me that he did the right thing, so it might be the right thing for you too."

"What did he do?" Risago asked.

"Chose, then stuck by his choice through thick and thin. In his case, he chose your mother. In your case, it's up to you. But I hope you make the right choice for you." Tensai then stepped out of the door and Risago did nothing to stop him.

"He chose, and stuck by his choice?" Risago muttered to himself. "Then, like father like son, I hope I do the same."

_The boy, the choice-maker, and the one whose goal is still undecided. May he make the right choice._

_Re:Shuffle! Tale of the Boy: Fin._

_Next: Tale of the Princess._

_

* * *

_Wolfie: So, this is the first part of the story done at last. Phew. Now for those of you who are confused, this part of the story is absolute, but from now on, like the mother-visual novel, I'm going to go down different paths for each of the girls, starting with Tsute.

Tsute: I get to be with Rigo-kun first! Yay!

Wolfie: Ahem! Now, a few things. Shana, do your business.

Shana: To our readers, Wolfie-sama is sorry for the delay in writing this chapter, and thanks everybody for bearing with him. He would also like to remind readers that there is a poll on his profile as to which of the Re:Shuffle! girls the readers like most. So far we have a grand total of 2 votes!

Tsute: Did I get one of them?

Wolfie: No, it was Lupi and Tade.

Tsute: That's sad.

Wolfie: Okay, so if you're a Tsute fan, a) vote for her to cheer her up, and b) you should enjoy the next few chapters. Until then...

Bis Bald

BW


	5. P1

Re:Shuffle, P1

_The Princess' Tale Part 1_

_If I am yours, will you be mine?  
If I am princess, will you be my prince?  
And if you are the prince, may I be your princess?_

Risago sighed as he waited for his friends to arrive. It was a Saturday evening, the one following the fake letter incident. His parents, as they had said they would, had invited their old school friends and their families over for what his mother described as a 'get-together.' Risago wondered though, how long would they manage to stay together under one roof before the old friends blew the place to pieces. Although he knew they were all very good friends, they did have their moments, especially Lupi's father.

He heard the doorbell ring, and stood up from his seat in the living room to go and greet the guests. It was Tsute and her family. Kaede smiled at Risago, "Risago-kun, it's good to see you again. How've you been?"

"Very well thank you Kaede-san," he said, as he stood back to let the family in.

Lisianthus and Tsute entered, but Kaede didn't move, her younger daughter, whose hand she was holding, seemingly unwilling to enter. Kaede spoke gently to her, "Come on Kibo, we need to go in."

Kibo looked up at her mother, then tentatively stepped forward. Kaede smiled again.

It was at this point that Rin came into the hall, and welcomed the guests. "Hello, hello. Do come through to the living room please. Asa's just sorting out the dinner, but it shouldn't be too long."

Risago heard a slight crash from upstairs, as Suzu rushed down. When she saw Kibo, she smiled brightly and went over to her, "Kibo-chan!"

Kibo looked at Suzu, almost with a little fear at first, but then Kibo smiled at the other girl. Suzu held out a hand to Kibo, and the red-haired little girl took it. Suzu turned to her father, "Papa..."

Rin smiled, "Okay, you and Kibo can go and play until dinner, if that's okay with you two of course..." He looked to Sia and Kaede.

"Sure," Kaede said. The two girls went up the stairs, with Suzu leading her friend.

Rin lead Sia and Kaede into the living room, and Tsute smiled at Risago, "Hi Rigo-kun."

"Hi Tsu-chan," he replied. They stepped through to the living room too, and listened while their parents chatted about a lot of stuff they were not really interested in.

The bell rang again, and Risago went to answer the door. This time, when he opened it, it revealed Lupi and her parents. Lupi smiled brightly, "Hey Rigo-kun."

"Hi Lupi, hello Nerine-san, Fenrir-san," Risago replied.

"Hello to you too Risago," Nerine said, more calm than her daughter.

"Good evening Risago, it's been a while hasn't it?" Fenrir said, chuckling slightly. The familly stepped inside as he spoke.

Rin stepped into the hallway, "Ah, Nerine and Fenrir, glad you could make it. Do come in, Sia and Kaede are already here."

Risago and Lupi stood to one side while their parents passed them, then the two followed them dutifully. They joined Tsute standing by a wall pretending to be interested in the conversation.

"Hey Tsu-chan," Lupi said, smiling at her friend.

"Hello there Lupi. How're you?"

"Not too bad..." and the two girls went into an animated conversation.

Risago leaned against the wall, half-listening to them, and answering with a noise of concent every now and then. He would normally have been chatting with them, but this evening was rather pensieve. It had not been much over a week since Tensei's little trick with the letter, and it was still troubling him. After explaining to the girls that it was 'not what they thought,' they had gone back to normal (or as close to normal as they ever got, especially given that Lilisu was being bitchy about being unable to use magic), but it still troubled him what Tensei said.

_"You've got to realise that, given that there are likely three, maybe four, girls who are in love with you, as in seriously in love with you, that you will one day have to choose between them."_

This would doubtless be a difficult choice to make. He turned to his right, to look at two of the girls who he could suposedly choose.

First there was Lupi, that hyperactive wolf-girl who was more trouble than anybody else he knew. But even though she was trouble, it was a good trouble in a way. They always had fun together, and they were best friends for certain.

Then there was Tsute, the calm to Lupi's storm. The touch of sanity and voice of reason required if one was going to be best friends with Lupi, and a best friend in her own right to Risago. They had slightly more cautious fun, as Tsute was far less reckless than Risago or Lupi, but still up for a good time, and knew the line between being cautious and being excessively so.

Even choosing between these two would be nigh impossible, and then he had to consider Lilisu and Tade. Risago gave up for the moment, he could afford to procrastinate a little longer.

His mother entered the room, "Dinner's ready!" She said to the assembled group. She then looked round, "Have Mayumi and Itsuki not arrived yet?"

The doorbell rang, answering Asa's question, and Rin rushed to the door. Risago sighed, knowing what this meant. Rin returned, followed by the Mayumi and Itsuki in question, along with their son.

"Hello there Risago," Tensai said as he saw the boy.

"Hello," Risago replied, not really in the mood to talk to his friend, especially given his previous thought process.

Tensai stepped closer and whispered "So, you chosen yet?"

Risago glared at his friend, as they followed the adults through to the dining room.

* * *

Risago was sat at the table with Tsute on his left and Tensai on his right. Lupi was on the other side of Tsute, so they were all close enough to chat if they wished. Not that Risago was really in the mood.

Across the table, Lupi's father was as usual being a fool. Risago recognised it was to keep everybody talking, but Nerine was as usual not seeing it quite that way, and took the opportunity to tell him off about his 'inappropriate behaviour.' But even as she told him off, she was having trouble keeping a straight face from his antics, and the other adults were sniggering.

Next to Risago, the girls were still talking, slightly less animatedly than before. Well to be honest, Lupi was doing most of the talking, and now Tsute was barely speaking. Lupi stopped suddenly, and looked oddly at Tsute, "You alright Tsu-chan?"

"Eh...? Oh... Yeah, just a little tired..." Tsute replied.

Risago looked at her a little curiously, "You do look a little pale Tsute."

Tsute smiled, "I'm just fine Rigo-kun... just f..." She didn't finish her sentence, instead, she fell limp suddenly.

"Tsute!" the girl's mother (Kaede) exclaimed.

Lupi leaned over her friend, "Tsu-chan! Tsu-chan!"

* * *

_An hour later_

Risago sat with Lupi in the hospital waiting room, waiting for news of Tsute's condition. Her mothers had gone to her, leaving Kibo with Nerine and Fenrir, who sat by their daughter. Rin and Asa sat beside Risago, with Suzu perched on Asa's lap, while Kibo sat on her aunt Nerine's.

Lupi was silent, even as the adults talked about what it might be, knowing that Kibo and Suzu would likely not understand enough to worry, and the two teens would already know exactly what was going on.

"Lupi, you okay?" Risago asked, then corrected himself, "Well... of course you aren't, but..."

"Why her?" Lupi muttered, seemingly to nobody.

"Eh?" Risago was surprised.

"Why does she have to suffer?" Lupi said, still too quiet for anybody apart from Risago to hear.

"What do you mean Lupi?" Risago began to ask, when Sia entered the room.

"How is she?" Nerine asked her cousin.

"She just woke up, but... it's the same as Kibo... she'll be fine, but..." Sia looked at her feet.

"It'll come back?" Nerine asked softly.

"M-most likely..." Sia's voice shook slightly.

Next to him, Risago saw Lupi bite her lip. They both knew what the adults were talking about: magic sickness, the strange illness that appeared in part-humans, who had magical blood. Especially when that blood contained particularly powerful magic, as was the case with Tsute and her sister.

"Risago, Tsute, do you want to see her?" Sia asked the pair.

"Yes!" Risago replied, while Lupi just nodded.

Sia lead the pair through to Tsute's room, where the girl was lying in bed, with Kaede sat by the bed. The girls smiled up at her friends, "Lu-chan, Rigo-kun!"

"Hey there Tsute, how are you?" Risago asked.

"I'm not too bad. I'm feeling better already."

Tsute's reply was clearly earnest, but Risago still felt a strange feeling coming from Lupi. He looked at her, the ookami's eye were shadowed by her fringe, and it seemed that she couldn't look straight at her friends.

"Lupi? You okay?" Tsute asked, worried about her friend.

"I'm fin, you should be worrying about yourself, not me," Lupi replied bluntly.

Risago and Tsute started talking again, filling the awkward silence that followed Lupi's statement. But Risago notice that Lupi still had a dark look about her.

* * *

A/N: Okay... this took forever, I know, and then it wasn't even that long. I'm sorry, I was busy, and then I started writing two other stories, and... yeah you get the idea. I'll try to do the next chapter faster, but I can't promise.

Bis Bald

BW


	6. P2

Re:Shuffle! P2

_The Princess' tale, part 2  
_

Risago entered the hospital room, seeing Tsute suddenly look round on his entry. The redhead smiled at him as he sat down next to her, then her smile faded slightly, "Lupi's not here again?"

Risago nodded. Tsute had been in hospital for three days now, but, since the first evening, Lupi had not been to visit again. "I'm sure she'll turn up tomorrow..."

Tsute smiled sadly, "You've said that every day."

Risago sighed, "True... oh well, she should..."

Not that he was fully convinced himself.

* * *

The next day at school, Risago sat at his seat in the morning, looking at the empty seats next to him and behind him. Lupi was late, as she had been on the first two days of that week. She would arrive late, disappear during break and lunch, and then vanish at the end of the day. Risago had tried to call her a couple of times, but each time he got either Nerine or Fenrir telling him she had gone out. Where to, they didn't know.

The teacher stepped in, and was about to close the door behind him, when a sullen blue-haired figure stepped through after him. The teacher sighed, "Cutting it fine again Urufu."

She looked up at him a slight glare turning at him. "My apologies," she more-or-less spat at him, then went to her seat. She passed Risago without a look, and sat behind him in silence.

Risago tried to concentrate on the lessons that day, but with a rather irritated wolf-girl behind him, it wasn't easy. The worst was magic combat class. Lupi, pissed off as she was, managed to go through every sparring partner who was brave enough to go up against her. Lilisu, sitting next to Risago, mutter that "Maybe it's a good thing that I can't use magic right now."

The end of the day came none-to-quickly for Risago, but the moment the last bell rang, Lupi was out the classroom door. Risago dashed after her, "Lupi!" he shouted at her disappearing form.

She stopped for a fraction of a second, and almost looked back at him, then strode onwards, away from him.

"Lupi!" he ran up to her, then hit something. An invisible barrier which was only visible when he pushed against it, the air turning blue around it. He pushed against it, but it didn't break, or even dent. "Lupi! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Lupi looked back for a moment, then spoke in a dark voice, "Stop chasing me Risago. You should know, you can only have one girl."

"Lupi...?" he looked at her, the question clear in his eyes. Other students came along the corridor now, wondering at the blockage.

Lupi turned, and then leaped forwards, transforming into a wolf as she did so, then fleeing from Risago. The barrier he was pushing against broke, and he tumbled forwards. "Lupi..." he gasped out at her form, retreating round the corner.

* * *

Lupi stopped running when she was nearly at her house, and turned back to a human, she kept walking, tears clouding her vision. 'Why? Why does it...? does it...?'

'...hurt.'

She knew what was going on, she felt it. She knew...

Oh what she knew! She knew all the lies people were telling Tsute, and Rigo, and her.

She saw through them, the lies, the disgusting lies.

She knew what they were thinking, always.

And it was... horrible.

It had started on the night Tsute had gone to hospital, she had tried to reach out to Tsute with her thoughts.

And it worked. It worked... too well.

She heard the thoughts of the people in the houses she walked past, of her fellow students at school, and of... of Risago and Tsute.

Their thoughts were the worst. It wasn't that they were cruel thoughts, intended to hurt her.

No quite the opposite.

They were kind, too kind. But she knew now, if it were not for her, the pair would be together a happy couple.

She chuckled to herself, "A pity... that I exist. Maybe... Lilisu was always right about me."

* * *

Tsute sat waiting again in the hospital, praying that Lupi would come today. When the door opened, she turned excitedly, but only Risago, looking untidy, entered.

"Lupi..." she said.

He shook his head, "I don't know what she's thinking."

_'The irony.' _Risago thought he heard something, but when he looked for the source, he failed to find it.

Tsute didn't notice her friend's surprise. She just put on a smile, "Well, there's always tomorrow, right?"

He nodded, slightly uneasily. After today, he wasn't sure about tomorrow.

_'Fair enough.' _There it was again, not quite a voice, but... Risago ignored it, and turned his attention back to Tsute.

"So... you feeling any better?" he asked her.

"A little, I should be out of here by the weekend!" Her reply was bright, and she sounded as if she were in perfect health. But there was something digging at the edge of Risago's mind, preempting something terrible.

"I hope so," he replied, smiling, though for some reason, he really didn't feel like smiling.

They both looked at each other, then Tsute blushed and looked away.

_'Kiss her.'_

Risago blinked. He was sure now, something was telling him to...

He looked her in the eye, and she blushed hard. "R-Risago..." she was trying to say something, but could not get the words out. He had never really noticed quite how beautiful her deep brown eyes were before.

"Tsute..." they simultaneously leant forward, and their lips pressed together.

_'Good boy.' _The voice spoke to Risago again, and he was slightly surprised. 'Why am I doing this?' he wondered.

_'Because you love her, right?'_

Risago just let it go, and kissed Tsute.

Neither of them noticed the source of the voices in both their thoughts, crouching on all-fours below the window of the room. The blue-tinged wolf, satisfied with her work, prowled away, turning back into a girl as she neared the street. The blue-haired girl smiled sadly, as tears began to run down her cheeks. She lowered her head so nobody would see the droplets of water, and ran back towards her own house.

_'Good luck you two... and goodbye...'_

Bis Bald

BW


	7. P3

Re:Shuffle! P3

_The Princess' tale, part 3_

Risago sat with Tsute, her in her hospital bed still. The boy had his hand gently holding the girl's. They were both just sitting there, looking out the window as the clouds went by. The pair both wore faint smiles, though Risago was still a little troubled.

"Rigo-kun," Tsute suddenly said, "I should be able to go back home soon!"

Risago smiled, "That's good."

Tsute nodded, "Then we can go see Lupi together."

A slight sigh escaped Risago's lips, "Yeah... we can..."

Tsute beamed, not noticing Risago's sigh. "That's good."

* * *

When Risago arrived home, he stepped inside, kicked of his shoes, then leaned against the wall, sighing deeply. Asa came to the door when she heard it open, and saw Risago.

"Hey, Rigo, how was Tsute?"

"She was fine... she said she would be back home soon... and that when she was... she wanted to see Lupi..."

Asa frowned, "She still hasn't been told?"

Risago shook his head, "No..."

The door opened behind them, and Rin stepped inside, looking exhausted, and panting somewhat.

"Dad! Any news?" Risago asked.

Rin nodded, "Apparently she was seen near the hospital."

Risago's eyes widened, "And?"

Rin drew a deep breath before answering, "The police are still looking."

Risago sighed, "I hope they find her..."

* * *

_Two days earlier._

Risago was sat in his room doing homework, still vaguely thinking about what had happened earlier that day, when he heard the phone ring. He heard his mother give a loud 'hello' down the phone. But the boisterous greeting subsided into a much quieter version of his mother very quickly.

Soon after, there was knock on Risago's door.

"Come in!" he called, and the door slid open. Asa stepped inside.

"Rigo... I've got some bad news..." she said, biting her lip.

Risago's eyes widened, "Tsute's not..."

Asa shook her head, "Tsute's fine. That was your father on the phone." Rin was working late, and still at his office, as Risago knew. "Apparently Nerine just called Fenrir, because Lupi's not come home..."

Risago raised an eyebrow. It was nearly four hours since school finished, and Lupi should have made it home.

"Nerine tried calling Lupi's mobile, but she can't get through. Fenrir's gone out looking for her..." Asa had a frown on her face.

"She's disappeared..." Risago said, totally confused. Sure, Lupi had been giving him the silent treatment lately, but this seemed a massive jump.

Asa bit her lip, "Well, we can't be jumping to conclusions just yet, but... that's not unlikely."

Risago stood quickly, "I have to go help look!" He tried to pass his mother, but she stopped him.

"No, the last thing we want is you disappearing on us as well. Leave it to Fenrir, and if she hasn't turned up by the morning they'll call the police."

The last thing Risago wanted was to sit still and wait, but he knew his mother had a point, it wasn't like he could do anything much anyway. He sat back in his chair, and stared at the floor.

"Does... Tsute know?" he asked.

Asa frowned, "No... and Rin said her parents asked us not to tell her. Given her state of health..."

Risago nodded, "Of course..."

* * *

Risago sighed as he dragged himself upstairs and took out his homework. He heard his sister talking to somebody as he passed her room, and the very quiet reply, from Kibo as it turned out. The pair had ended up spending a lot of time together, as Kibo's parents were spending so much time either looking after their elder daughter, or looking after Nerine.

Risago had only seen Nerine once since Lupi's disappearance, when he had been walking to the hospital the day before, he had passed her house, and, happening to glance in it's direction, he saw through a window that she was crying. She was by herself, as Fenrir was no doubt either forcing himself at work, or out looking for their daughter.

Risago had just walked on by, unable to help his friend's mother.

Risago tried to concentrate on his homework, but as he found when he had tried the day before, it was impossible to concentrate properly. He stopped trying to force himself, and stood up. It was Saturday tomorrow, it wasn't like he was hurried to finish his work.

He went downstairs, thinking he'd help his mother with the dinner, but when he got down there, he heard Rin talking to Asa.

"The police called back, it was a false alarm."

"So they still don't have a clue where she is?"

"No..." Rin said, sadness weighing his words down.

Risago frowned at the words, before walking quietly back to his room.

* * *

The next day, Risago found himself aimlessly walking through a nearby park. He stopped at a bench and sat down. It was cloudy today, and looked like it could rain at any moment, so there was hardly anybody around.

He looked forwards, his eyes not really seeing the grass before him, and the trees a little way off, bordering the park, cutting off the road that ran past it.

Gradually, it began to drizzle, a few drops of water falling from the sky, then gradually the drizzle turned into a shower, and in turn the rain got ever heavier. Risago just sat there staring at nothing.

"You'll get a cold if you stay here," said a familiar voice.

Risago turned, and saw the girl he'd been thinking about, well, one of them at least.

"So," Lupi said, calmly, "Miss me?"

"Of course," Risago did not express his surprise, though he was very surprised. He did not know quite why, but he just sat calmly watching her. "Why'd you run away?"

Lupi sat next to him, "Because I couldn't stay."

"Stop being cryptic Lupi!" Risago half-shouted. He stared at the girl angrily. "Do you have any idea what happened because you ran away? Your mother's in tears over it, and you father's running around madly trying to find you!"

"And you're falling in love with Tsute," Lupi said, quite calmly, quite composed.

Risago would have retorted, but Lupi got in first, 'Don't deny it!' But then Risago realised her lips had not moved when she spoke. Her voice sounded weird as well.

Then he knew where he had heard it before, that not-quite voice. "It was you that spoke to me in the hospital."

"Very good Risago, you aren't too slow after all." Lupi feigned a smile, but it faultered. "Yeah, that was me."

"Why? Why did you do that?"

"Because you were already in love with each other. I just... pushed you a little further." She looked at the ground, "I... wanted you both to be happy, especially as Tsute doesn't have long."

"What do you mean? She said that she'd be out of hospital soon!" Risago was suddenly frantic.

"She lied. She didn't want you hurt, but I read it in her mind. A lie is the easiest thing to read in somebody."

"So... when did you start with this telepathy stuff?" Risago asked, wanting to avert the subject of Tsute's death.

"The night Tsute fell ill. I wanted to reach out to her, and my mind let me, but..." mixed with the rain falling on her face, Risago was sure he saw tears forming, "I can't stop it! Everybody's thoughts are flooding my mind, and I'm scared of it! It hurts to know what people really think of me."

"Then stay with those that care about you!" Risago said, "Come back with me, you can go home and then..."

"No!" Lupi said the one word with a sort of finality that cut Risago off from hi reply.

"Why?"

"Because... I can't have what I want, so... it's best I disappear," Lupi then looked at Risago, "But let me have what I want... just once..."

Risago was, needless to say, surprised when the girl moved suddenly, pressing him to the bench, and kissing him. He thought he should resist it, after all, he was with Tsute, but... he could not help but think in an odd way, that the kiss was really... good.

Lupi pulled back as suddenly as she had pressed forward, and smiled sadly. "You're confused. That's probably to be expected. But please, if you do hold any feelings for me... let them disappear. Let me die in your heart. For Tsute."

Now Risago was certain she was crying, but before he could do any more, she moved off him, and ran away from him. The last he saw of her was the silhouette of a wolf running away into the distance.

* * *

Risago went ot the hospital that afternoon, after going home to change out of his drenched clothes. Before entering, he saw a doctor leaving, and suddenly went up to him.

"Doctor, how is she?" he asked.

"Well... she'll be okay for a few days yet, but then... I don't know," the doctor was grim-faced.

"She'll be alright in the end though, won't she?" Risago asked, praying that the answer would be 'of course.'

The doctor frowned, "There's a slim chance... that she'll live. But I wouldn't pin your hopes on it."

Risago stared at him, "No..."

The doctor left him, and Risago sat on a chair just outside the room, for waiting in. His head was spinning.

"She lied. She didn't want you hurt."

Lupi's words rang in his head. She was right. Tsute would likely...

...die.

* * *

Wolfie: Sorry for the mega long delay in updating... I won't give excuses.

Miku Hatsune: Silly Wolfie.

Risago: Where's that Shana girl that was giving the announcements before?

Miku: I'm her replacement... long story.

Wolfie: Yeah, let's not go there. Anyways, so um, thanks for the reviews. If you liked this chapter, please give more, especially if they're as helpful as KoshKing777's. That sort of thing is actually really helpful, and helped me get off my ass and get back to writing. So yeah, it's true that reviews can fuel writing! Oh and don't forget to vote on the poll if you haven't already. Tsute still hasn't had any votes.

Tsute: Does nobody love me?

Wolfie: Anyway, 'til next time (whenever that may be.)

Bis Bald

BW


	8. P4

**A/N: Any budding artists, please read the note at the end! Thanks, and enjoy:**

Re:Shuffle! P4

_The Princess' tale, part 4_

Tsute stared out the window of her hospital room, a slight frown on her face. She had been surrounded by these white walls for days, weeks, it could have been months from how it felt. The only thing to reign in her imagination of the length of time she had spent there was the calendar on the wall.

Looking at the calendar, she realised it had been three days since Risago had kissed her. Her frown deepened, as she thought of what she had told him. It had not been a strict lie. She would be going home... in a wooden box.

As she was thinking this, she heard a knock, and Risago entered. She turned to him with a smile, then noticed the look on his face: depression.

"Are you alright Rigo-kun?" she asked him.

He frowned at her, "Why didn't you tell me...?"

"T-tell you what?" Tsute stuttered as she answered.

"You're... not as well as you said are you...?" Risago was straining not to say outright that she had lied.

Her face fell, "Who told you?"

Risago bit his lip slightly. He did not want to mention Lupi, as it would take a lot of explanation, "I asked the doctor how you were..." he did not need to continue.

"I'm sorry... I just..." Tsute felt a few tears begin to threaten her, as she tried to find the words to express herself, her orange hair falling in front of her eyes in a desperate attempt to hide the tears from Risago.

"Didn't want to hurt me?" Risago said, surprising Tsute. That was exactly what she had thought when she had first told him she would be leaving... when she was first dishonest with him.

"Yes..." was all she could reply. She then slumped forwards on the bed and began to cry. She felt Risago put an arm round her, and hold her tightly.

"Rigo-kun..." she gasped out, "Rigo-kun... I don't want to die... I don't want to leave you..." She raised her head to look at the boy, brown eyes staring into green, "Because I love you..."

Risago gave no answer, at least not in words. He simply leaned forwards and kissed the girl. Their lips pressed together, and Risago felt a wetness run down his cheeks. He first thought the feeling was Tsute's tears, but then he realised otherwise...

...they were his own.

* * *

Risago managed to drag himself through the door to his room. He then slumped on his bed, and stared at the ceiling.

He lay there without moving for some time, then suddenly swung his fist at the wall next to him. He pulled his hand away, seeing a slight hint of red along the side of his hand, and a tiny dent in the wall. His hand dropped to his side again, as he continued to think.

He had told his parents that he had seen Lupi in the park, and that she refused to come home.

He had, however, hidden the rest of their conversation from them. He had not mentioned the telepathy, or the feelings Lupi had semi-expressed. He felt that at least that much of their conversation should remain between them.

He was now very worried about Tsute, that she could be lost to him any day. He wondered if there was really no cure. His mother had suffered from it, and she survived. But he remembered what his father told him, Rin had nearly been killed himself trying to save her.

Could he do the same? Could he, Risago, risk his life for Tsute? He was unsure, and that made him even more scared, because what if...

What if he did not love her enough?

He had been confused by his feelings when Lupi kissed him. What if he had feelings for her, and was lying to himself and Tsute? What if he had no feelings for either of them? What if...?

Then a hazy memory appeared, then fully formed in his mind. It had only been a few weeks ago...

"_My parents both knew your father well. You doubtless know of the situation he was put in, and its similarity to yours. They told me that he did the right thing, so it might be the right thing for you too." Tensai said._

"_What did he do?" Risago asked._

"_Chose, then stuck by his choice through thick and thin. In his case, he chose your mother. In your case, it's up to you. But I hope you make the right choice for you."_

Risago half-smiled to himself. "Tensai you bastard... you were right, for once."

Risago swung his legs over the side of his bed, and stood, walking over to his bedroom window, and looking out into the darkness.

_'Lupi, if you're listening, I've made my choice, you don't have to worry about Tsute now.'_

He could have sworn he heard laughter, resonating in his skull, before he heard just two words:

_'Good boy.'_

* * *

The next day, Sunday, Risago went to see Tsute again, early in the morning so that they could spend the whole day together. When he reached her room though, he saw her parents there, Sia talking angrily to a doctor.

"We couldn't possibly agree to that! And neither would Tsute! Risking somebody else for her? Out of the question!"

The doctor, to give him his due, did not back down of cower from the god's wrath, but spoke calmly, if slightly hesitantly, "I'm just saying that there is a way to siphon off the excess magic, but that the only place we could move it to is another part-blood god or demon. That sort of magic would kill a human outright, and a pureblood has too much magic to take in more. This is the only way to save your daughter. I understand if you don't want it, but I am obliged to inform you of it."

Risago had heard all of this. There was a way to save Tsute, that made him want to save her even more. But at the risk of somebody else's life.

"But we can't ask somebody to die for our daughter." Sia said, this time a little calmer.

"I know madam, but if there were somebody who were willing, and I didn't tell you..." the doctor sighed, "If you don't want anything to do with the treatment, then I fully understand, but..."

"I'll do it," Risago suddenly blurted out from where he was standing.

The adults turned to him, "Risago-kun!" Kaede said with shock, "What are you talking about?"

"If somebody risks their life, Tsute can be saved, right?" Risago asked, waiting for confirmation.

The doctor nodded, "That is true... but young man, the risks are very high, I need to warn you..."

"I don't care about that! If I can save Tsute, I'll risk anything!"

Sia stared, then frowned, before muttering "He's too much like his father..."

Kaede smiled at her wife, "Maybe that's a good thing... but Risago-kun," she continued turning to the boy, "You need to talk to Tsute, and your parents, about this. I don't want you throwing your life away for Tsute, and I don't think she'll want it either."

"But if she dies, I'll die too," Risago said, softly, "Because I love her..."

Kaede and Sia seemed a little surprised by this, but Kaede recovered quickly, "In that case, there's nothing more that I can say..."

* * *

"No! Rigo-kun! Please don't do it!"

Risago had known as soon as he had made up his mind on this that the hard part would be this: convincing Tsute to go along with it.

"Tsute... if I don't do this, you'll die. I can't live if that happens, even if not literally, I'll die inside."

"But it's better that you should lose me than die yourself Risago!" tears were beginning to fill Tsute's eyes.

Risago put his arm round the girl, holding her to him tightly. "No, if I lose you, I won't be able to live, I _will _die."

Tsute shook her head, "No... you won't! You won't!"

"I will... because I love you."

Tsute stopped moving at his words, then slowly looked up at the boy, "You... me..."

"I love you. Now think how you feel about losing me, that's just the same way I feel. So if one of us dies, we both do." He smiled sadly, as he intertwined the fingers of his right hand with those of her left. "And if we live, we live together, always."

Tsute pulled the boy closer, "Risago... my love."

Risago gave no words, just one soft kiss.

* * *

Wolfie: "Well... it didn't take me _as _long this time to update..."

Risago: "Still took you long enough."

Wolfie: "Yes but shut up. Now, before I end this chapter, I'd like to make a request. I've had a couple of people saying they'd like to see artworks of the girls from this. Now, much as I'd like to oblige, there is one minor problem..."

Miku: "He can't draw for shit."

Wolfie: "I would have put it more elegantly myself, but yes. As such, I am looking for an artist who would be willing to do artworks for them. If you are able to draw/create them somehow, then please PM me or review this saying you'll do it. I'd like them to be in the same sort of style as the original Shuffle! but obviously I'm not expecting masterpieces. This is just something for fans, by fans!"

Tsute: "There should be loads of people willing to draw me!"

Wolfie: "Yeah... your poll-status did shoot up rather quickly..."

Lilisu: "Yeah... conceited little..."

Lupi: "Look who's talking!"

Lilisu: "Why you!"

Wolfie: "Before this gets out of hand, Miku, notices!"

Miku: "Thanks for reading and please review. And if you haven't already, please vote on the poll!"

Wolfie: "That said and done, see ya soon(ish)..."

Bis Bald

BW


	9. PT

Re:Shuffle! PT

_Tears of the Princess_

Risago was lain on a bed in the hospital, with Tsute on a bed alongside him. There were wires connecting each of them to machines, and there were doctors reading things from the machines and preparing equipment.

Risago turned his head to the right, to look straight at Tsute. She turned to look at him too, and smiled at him. The boy reached out his arm towards her, and she did likewise, their hands meeting, and holding each other in a tight grip.

"Hey, Tsute, once you're better, what do you want to do? I'll take you somewhere, anywhere."

Tsute smiled, "I'll decide once we're out of here if that's okay."

Risago nodded, "Sure. I guess we should concentrate on getting out of here first."

Tsute smiled, but seemed a little subdued, "Yeah..."

* * *

A little way away, a blue-haired girl was lying on her back in a park near the hospital, on the grass under the shade of a tree. She was listening, not to anything anybody else could hear, but to thoughts.

For once, her head wasn't filled with the thoughts of a hundred strangers, but she had concentrated her mind-reading ability to just read the thoughts of those around two very important people. She could hear Risago and Tsute clearly, and then there were the doctors, whose thoughts she occasionally tuned into.

She knew what was about to happen, and wanted to know that it was successful, which was why she risked being found to come near enough to the hospital to hear what was going on. As she listened, she heard one of the doctor's thoughts:

_'It should work, at least the girl will be saved, but what if the boy's magic imbalances as well...'_

Lupi frowned. It was a good point. Risago did have magic in his blood, but because his mother was only a part-blood as well, she had always assumed it would remain inert. But introducing Tsute's magic could...

Lupi shook her head. She could not think like that. The pair were going to be fine, she was sure.

At least, she hoped they would be.

* * *

Risago and Tsute still had their hands firmly clasped together. One of the doctors came over to them, and coughed slightly. They both turned to him, but did not let go.

"We're about ready to start. We'll begin connecting you up now. I'm afraid you'll have to let go off each other, or else the magic-flow may act up."

Risago nodded, and released Tsute's hand, somewhat reluctantly. Another doctor came over, and started attaching a new piece of apparatus to the pair. It was a set of tubes, with pads on each end. They looked very strange to the two teens, but they allowed the doctors to place them: one on the chest, one on the forehead, and one on the stomach. From each of the tubes came a wire, which was attached into yet another machine.

The doctor who had spoken first turned back to the pair. "Are you ready? We'll start now if you are."

Risago nodded, and Tsute, after a moment of staring at her boyfriend, nodded too. The doctor turned to the machines, and he and his fellows began turning the machine on. The man turned back to the pair, and nodded, before flicking the final switch.

At first, it didn't hurt. Risago felt very little different. Then it started, a faint tingling on his skin where the pads were. The tingling spread, as the tubes connecting him and Tsute began to glow a faint red. Soon he felt it all over his body.

Then the pain hit. Like a wave it washed over him, and it was all he could do to grit his teeth and keep from screaming. He clenched his fists, and he was sure the doctors noticed, as the one in charge started telling the others to stop the machine.

"N...NO!" Risago said. "Don't stop it! I have to... keep... going..."

The tubes were glowing brightly now, as magic flowed through them, and now some of that glow was passing onto Risago's skin, and spreading over him. The doctor looked worryingly to the one in charge, who was biting his lip, knowing what would happen if this continued.

* * *

Lupi felt the pain every bit as much as Risago did, the mental link making her feel his every twinge. She staggered to her feet, and her eyes stared wildly at the hospital in the distance. She had to get there, to stop this...

...before the pain killed them both.

Tsute could feel the magic flowing out of her, but knew what it was doing to Risago. The pain that he was going through had to be horrible, she could hear his heavy breathing, and knew that her was holding back the screams that welled up inside him. She wanted to reach out and take his hand, to comfort him and tell him everything would be all right.

But she knew it would not be.

* * *

Risago was nearing his limit. But he would not stop until every last drop of magic was drained from Tsute. He had to save her, otherwise...

But he could not take any more, and he opened his mouth and screamed. The scream could be heard by everyone around him. By his parents in the waiting room, by the doctors standing by ready to shut off the equipment, by Lupi, who heard it with her ears and her mind, as it reverberated around inside her skull.

And it could be heard by the girl lying next to him.

It was a scream that few of these people had ever heard before. Not one of horror, or fright, or pain, at least not normal pain. It was the scream of a man knowing the pain he is in will kill him, the final thing that makes an impression on those around him, before his life is snuffed out.

And then he went silent. No noise came from him. Not a breath leaving his lips, not a slight movement, nothing.

Tsute shook slightly, as the doctors turned off the machines and moved to Risago's side, to see if he was alive. But they all knew the answer. Tsute pulled off the wires on her, and moved to him, collapsing over the body of the boy she loved, crying her eyes out.

A little way away from the hospital, a girl with blue hair was lying collapsed. When an autopsy was carried out, it would be shown that her body was physically fine, but that her brain had just suddenly stopped. When told this, everyone seemed perplexed, apart from her father, who nodded, and frowned.

"I didn't expect it to happen to her," was all the comment he gave about it.

* * *

It was a week after the deaths of Risago and Lupi, and Kaede Fuyou was quietly making dinner. Her daughter had been allowed to return home a few days ago, the doctors being unable to do anything else for her. She was physically fine, but mentally was a wreck. Tsute had hardly spoken since the operation, and now stayed in her bedroom all day, staring at the ceiling from her bed. She was allowed off school for a while longer, and it looked as though she would possibly have to repeat the year, but that was hardly a problem at this point.

She had just lost the two people who she cared for most in the world.

Kaede sighed as she stirred the food in the frying pan. Then she heard a slight sound from upstairs. She was surprised: Kibo was staying with her Sia's father at the moment, and Sia herself was still at work. The only other person in the house was Tsute...

Kaede turned off the heat, and went to the stairs, looking up them. "Tsute?" she called, "Is that you?"

Receiving no response, she began walking up the stairs, and knocked on Tsute's door. "Tsute, can I come in?"

Again, no response. She opened the door, and saw her daughter lying on the bed, at first glance seeming to be asleep. Kaede would have left her alone then, but she noticed a bottle sitting empty by the girl.

It was the antidepressants the girl had been given...

* * *

_The Princess: Bad End_

Bis Bald

BW


	10. PS

Re:Shuffle! PS

_Smiles of the Princess_

Risago was lain on a bed in the hospital, with Tsute on a bed alongside him. There were wires connecting each of them to machines, and there were doctors reading things from the machines and preparing equipment.

Risago turned his head to the right, to look straight at Tsute. She turned to look at him too, and smiled at him. The boy reached out his arm towards her, and she did likewise, their hands meeting, and holding each other in a tight grip.

"Hey, Tsute, once you're better, what do you want to do? I'll take you somewhere, anywhere."

Tsute smiled, "How about... the zoo. I wanna go see all the animals!"

Risago nodded, "Sure. Once we're out of here, I'll take you!"

Tsute smiled happily, "Sure!"

* * *

A little way away, a blue-haired girl was lying on her back in a park near the hospital, on the grass under the shade of a tree. She was listening, not to anything anybody else could hear, but to thoughts.

For once, her head wasn't filled with the thoughts of a hundred strangers, but she had concentrated her mind-reading ability to just read the thoughts of those around two very important people. She could hear Risago and Tsute clearly, and then there were the doctors, whose thoughts she occasionally tuned into.

She knew what was about to happen, and wanted to know that it was successful, which was why she risked being found to come near enough to the hospital to hear what was going on. As she listened, she heard one of the doctor's thoughts:

_'It should work, at least the girl will be saved, but what if the boy's magic imbalances as well...'_

Lupi frowned. It was a good point. Risago did have magic in his blood, but because his mother was only a part-blood as well, she had always assumed it would remain inert. But introducing Tsute's magic could...

Lupi gritted her teeth. She felt she was needed, somewhere...

She flipped herself up, and started running towards the hospital.

* * *

Risago and Tsute still had their hands firmly clasped together. One of the doctors came over to them, and coughed slightly. They both turned to him, but did not let go.

"We're about ready to start. We'll begin connecting you up now. I'm afraid you'll have to let go off each other, or else the magic-flow may act up."

Risago nodded, and released Tsute's hand, somewhat reluctantly. Another doctor came over, and started attaching a new piece of apparatus to the pair. It was a set of tubes, with pads on each end. They looked very strange to the two teens, but they allowed the doctors to place them: one on the chest, one on the forehead, and one on the stomach. From each of the tubes came a wire, which was attached into yet another machine.

The doctor who had spoken first turned back to the pair. "Are you ready? We'll start now if you are."

Risago nodded, and Tsute, after a moment of staring at her boyfriend, nodded too. The doctor turned to the machines, and he and his fellows began turning the machine on. The man turned back to the pair, and nodded, before flicking the final switch.

At first, it didn't hurt. Risago felt very little different. Then it started, a faint tingling on his skin where the pads were. The tingling spread, as the tubes connecting him and Tsute began to glow a faint red. Soon he felt it all over his body.

Then the pain hit. Like a wave it washed over him, and it was all he could do to grit his teeth and keep from screaming. He clenched his fists, and he was sure the doctors noticed, as the one in charge started telling the others to stop the machine.

"N...NO!" Risago said. "Don't stop it! I have to... keep... going..."

The tubes were glowing brightly now, as magic flowed through them, and now some of that glow was passing onto Risago's skin, and spreading over him. The doctor looked worryingly to the one in charge, who was biting his lip, knowing what would happen if this continued.

* * *

Lupi felt the pain every bit as much as Risago did, the mental link making her feel his every twinge. She staggered to her feet, and her eyes stared wildly at the hospital entrance before her. She had to get there, to stop this.

She ran into the hospital, using her mental link to find Risago.

She prayed she would not be too late.

* * *

Tsute could feel the magic flowing out of her, but knew what it was doing to Risago. The pain that he was going through had to be horrible, she could hear his heavy breathing, and knew that her was holding back the screams that welled up inside him. She wanted to reach out and take his hand, to comfort him and tell him everything would be all right.

But she knew it would not be.

Risago was nearing his limit. But he would not stop until every last drop of magic was drained from Tsute. He had to save her, otherwise...

But he could not take any more, and he opened his mouth and screamed. The scream could be heard by everyone around him. By his parents in the waiting room, by the doctors standing by ready to shut off the equipment, by Lupi, who heard it with her ears and her mind, as it reverberated around inside her skull.

And it could be heard by the girl lying next to him.

It was a scream that few of these people had ever heard before. Not one of horror, or fright, or pain, at least not normal pain. It was the scream of a man knowing the pain he is in will kill him, the final thing that makes an impression on those around him, before his life is snuffed out.

And then another noise resounded through the room, as the doors burst open, and in leaped Lupi, a glowing blue blade around her hand. She ran to Risago, and embedded the blade in his chest. Risago gasped as it passed through him. Yet he was not cut, there was no sign of a wound...

Suddenly the pain started to subside, and Lupi smiled.

_'Remember... I have weapons which are more than a physical blade. I have anti-magic blades.' _Lupi's voice sounded in the boys head, as the pain disappeared. Risago returned the smile, before he closed his eyes, and faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Risago awoke, the first thing he saw upon opening his eyes was Tsute. She was sitting reading a textbook from school, presumably in an effort to make up for the lessons she missed while she was in hospital. When Risago moved, she noticed him and looked up. "Rigo-kun? You're awake!"

"Y...Yeah..." Risago blinked a couple of times, and then looked at the girl properly. Then it registered in his mind. "We're both fine..."

Tsute nodded and smiled, "Yeah. We're both just fine Rigo-kun."

Risago smiled back, then something crossed his mind, "Lupi..."

Tsute frowned slightly. "She ran off as soon as you went unconscious. Mum and Mother told me about what happened with her..."

Risago bit his lip, "Sorry about not telling you."

"No, it's fine, you did what you thought was the right thing, and to be honest, it probably was the best thing you could have done."

"So has nobody seen her?"

Tsute shook her head, "No. Her father's gone looking again, but no luck."

Risago sighed, "Speaking of which, how long was I out for?"

"About a day. The doctors were quite impressed that you were almost uninjured. Though I don't get why Lupi didn't use her anti-magic thing on me rather than wait until it was you who needed saving."

Risago shrugged, "There must have been a reason."

Tsute nodded, but maintained a thoughtful expression. "Anyway, the doctor said you should be able to leave as soon as you wake up."

"Good thing, 'cause we have somewhere to go, don't we?"

Tsute looked surprised, then realised what he meant, "Yeah..."

* * *

It was not exactly the warmest of days, as the pair walked hand-in-hand through the zoo, but it the weather was not that bad. Not that the pair would likely have cared if it was hailing. Tsute occasionally would drag Risago to look at one of the groups of animals, and she would stare wide-eyed at them.

Risago laughed at her behaviour, but allowed himself to be dragged around by her, without even a hint of resistance.

Then Tsute stopped suddenly, and stared at one of the pens, with a wooden fence around it as the only wall. A sign identified the animals within as 'Grey Wolves.'

Risago glanced at Tsute and spoke "Tsute..."

Tsute was silent, and walked up to the pen, keeping her eyes straight forwards, bringing Risago with her. When she reached the fence, she spoke, "Lupi, you can come out now."

Glancing into the pen, Risago noticed a group of the wolves, among which there was one unusual one, which, rather than the grey coat of its fellows, had a blue-tinged coat. This wolf turned to look at them, and prowled over, leaping dexterously over the fence, and landing as a blue-haired girl.

"So you found me," Lupi said, a resigned look on her face.

"If you want to hide a tree, use a forest," Tsute replied. "Now Lu-chan, please come back with us."

Lupi stared at her friend, and sighed, "I wish I could Tsute, but I can hear what you're thinking, and... I know what both of you feel. The feelings each of you had once for me... aren't there any more... So I'll disappear."

"Stop running Lupi!" Tsute shouted. Risago was glad there was nobody else around. If the transforming wolf had not caught their attention, Tsute's half-shout would have.

"You know, the only reason I stuck around was just in case I could save you Tsute. I thought that if your magic was mobile, I could use the anti-magic field to remove it. But while it was stationary in your body, it was useless, the blade can only remove active magic. As it turned out, it was only thanks to that operation that I could do it. But now, what is there to stay for?"

"Your friends, your family!" Tsute had tears forming in her eyes.

"And pain. Pain every time I see you together. How do you think it feels?" Lupi had a maddened look in her eyes, "You love each other, but not me. I'll always be the third wheel, the extra, the one in pain, and the one knowing that what I want is just out of reach."

"Stop this Lupi! You'll just hurt everyone around you if you keep this up!" Risago suddenly said. "Think about how we feel losing you!"

Lupi stared at them, then turned away, "I'm leaving, and you won't stop me." So saying, she started running away from the pair.

"Lupi!" Tsute shouted after her. Risago released Tsute's hand, and started running after the girl, but Lupi was, as always, much faster than him. He saw her disappear into a crowd, and stared after her, as Tsute caught up to him.

"She's gone," was all Risago said.

Tsute stared towards the crowd and sighed, clutching Risago's arm. "I just wish... she'd come back to us..."

* * *

It was the next Monday at school, and Risago and Tsute had arrived together, hands held. They walked up to their classroom, and entered, and a few faces turned towards them.

Tensei quickly stepped up to them, "So it is true. You made a choice then Risago."

Risago nodded, "Yeah... I did."

Tade looked over from where she was sat, "As predicted, Tsuchimi-san could not go more than a few weeks without acquiring a girlfriend."

Lilisu laughed, "Well I think he could have done better."

"Hey, don't insult my friend," a voice came from behind Risago and Tsute, and everyone turned to the source, as a blue-haired girl stepped in, a smirk on her face. "Unless you want another fight like last time."

"L...Lupi?" both Risago and Tsute said in unison.

"The very same. Miss me much?" Lupi chuckled.

"Lupi!" Tsute suddenly threw herself at the girl, hugging her. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Ack! No, I won't..." Lupi said, hugging her friend back. "I realised how I sounded like a total bitch back there, and I don't want to be like certain people," she stared pointedly at Lilisu, who deliberately looked away.

Risago watched as the two girls hugged and smiled, while Lupi and Lilisu continued to bicker. He smiled, and Tensei stepped over to him, "All's well that ends well then?"

Risago nodded, "You're right there." Then, he stepped over to Tsute and touched her shoulder.

She turned, an inquisitive face forming, "Rigo-ku..." and he kissed her.

"Eh? So public about it!" Lilisu said, taken aback by what the couple were doing.

"Really, I just think it's Risago being Risago," Lupi said, smirking.

Risago pulled away from Tsute, and looked her in the eye, then leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I love you Tsute."

She smiled, and replied, "I love you too, Rigo-kun."

* * *

_Tale of the Princess: Good End_

A/N: I never knew killing three main characters in one chapter got people so excited... But the good ending is here, and everyone lives happily ever after.

Also, any artists, I'm still looking for someone to do artworks for the characters, if anyone's interested mention it in a review or PM me.

Also, for those who are interested in that kind of thing, the character's names in Kanji are:

Risago: 人再期 'Person of Second Time'  
Tsute: 子稲 'Child of the Rice Paddy'  
Lupi Urufu: 狼, 雨流扶 'Wolf, Helpful Rain Flow'  
Lilisu: 蓮子 'Lily Child'  
Tade Kaine 蓼, 開根 'Knotweed, Unfolding Root'

I haven't included Tsute or Risago's surnames because they are from other characters, and Lilisu, being a demon, doesn't have one.

So, until next time...

Bis Bald

BW


	11. T1

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Also, there's been a slight change of plan. I couldn't get myself properly started on Tade's arc, so rather than make you all wait even longer, I decided to write another arc instead. So, here we are...

Re:Shuffle! T1

_The Three's Tale Part 1_

_'Three's a crowd,'  
But if that's true,  
Then let us be a crowd with you._

Risago walked into his school on the Monday his family's little party, for once by himself. Lupi and Tsute had said they had something to do, so they went ahead. On stepping inside the building, he saw Lilisu putting her shoes in her locker, and he called out to her, "Morning Lilisu."

She turned, having not noticed him until he spoke, "Oh, good morning Tsuchimi-kun. Why are you by yourself, aren't Fuyou-san and Wolf-girl usually with you?"

"Tsute and Lupi said they had something to do this morning, so they went on ahead of me," Risago replied, deciding to ignore Lilisu's way of referring to Lupi. As he said this, he opened his locker, and a letter fell out.

Both of them stared at it. Risago with surprise, Lilisu with something more bordering on anger.

"I hope this isn't Tensei's idea of a joke again," Risago said, picking up the letter. He opened it.

_Dear Risago_

_There's something I have to tell you Risago. Please wait for me on the school roof after school._

It was written in very neat lettering, and extremely uniform, almost as if the writer had used a stencil to avoid making it obvious who had written it.

Lilisu saw what was written, and turned suddenly on her heel, walking away briskly. Normally Risago would have tried to stop her, but after reading the letter, his brain was not quite functioning normally. He was trying to determine if this letter was real, or just another trick of Tensei's. It would make sense either way.

But if the letter was real, then who sent it. The obvious candidates were unlikely: Lilisu's reaction was not likely fake, and while Lupi or Tsute had the time, doing it without the other noticing seemed unrealistic.

'First things first,' Risago thought. 'Check that it wasn't Tensei.'

* * *

"No, I didn't," Tensei replied when Risago asked his friend. "I honestly didn't have anything to do with it this time."

"Really?" Risago asked, staring at his friend.

"Really!" Tensei replied. "I made my point before right? I honestly had nothing to do with it this time."

"Fine," Risago sighed. "But I can't think of anyone else who could have done it."

"Then why don't you ask the girls?"

"They wouldn't tell me," Risago replied.

"We wouldn't tell you what?" Lupi suddenly appeared behind them, a smirk on her face. "Did something fun happen when we weren't there Risago?"

"Er... not really..." Risago replied, a little embarrassed.

"Nonsense," Tensei put in. "We were just trying to work out who put the latest love letter in Risago's locker."

"Eh?" Tsute, who had followed Lupi in, exclaimed when she heard what Tensei said. "Somebody put another letter in Rigo-kun's locker."

"Don't get excited Tsute, it was probably just Tensei mucking around again," Lupi said.

"I promise it was not me this time," Tensei said, crossing his arms in front of him in a defensive gesture. "I thought it might be one of you girls," Tensei smirked, awaiting he girl's reactions.

"Eh? I didn't put it in his locker," Tsute said, suddenly flustered at the idea.

"And I can say with full honesty that I didn't write it," Lupi said, smirking back at Tensei.

"Well I'll just have to wait to find out," Risago said, frowning slightly.

* * *

The end of the day came, and Risago, with trembling steps, went up to the school roof. He still had no hint as to who the sender of that letter had been. He believed Tsute and Lupi, and was sure it wasn't Lilisu. That didn't leave much choice. Tensei had suggested Tade, but she was not even in school that day.

He opened the door that led onto the roof, and stepped out. There was nobody there. He assumed he had just got there before the sender.

"Well, you turned up then, Risago." A voice from behind him made him start. As the boy turned, he saw a blue-tinged wolf leap down from above the door he had just stepped through, and land as a girl.

"Lupi? But..."

"Not just me," Lupi said, as a figure stepped out from the shadows of the raised part of the building that Lupi had just jumped from.

"Hey Rigo-kun," Tsute said, looking nervous.

"But... you two said..."

"I said I didn't writer the letter, and Tsute said she didn't put it in your locker. Both of these were true, it's just that I put the letter that Tsute wrote in your locker," Lupi had a smirk on her face. "Even if you know we wouldn't lie to you, if we can tell you a misleading truth, you wouldn't suspect a thing."

"But... why... like this? Couldn't you just have talked to me about this somewhere else."

"Well..." Tsute began, "We... wanted to give you space afterwards... so..."

"We want you to choose!" Lupi said, interrupting Tsute.

"Eh?" Risago was startled, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" Lupi sounded angry. "You know perfectly well how Tsute and I feel about you. We love you!"

Tsute was blushing as Lupi near-enough made her confession for her, but Lupi continued. "We want you to choose which of us will be your girlfriend, which of us you love!"

Risago was taken aback by what she had said. He muttered "Tsute... do you...?"

"I do. I want you to choose as well, Rigo-kun. I want to know just as much as Lupi. I love you, so... please decide."

Risago bit his lip, "I... I..."

"We don't expect you to make up your mind right away Risago. We'll give you some space for today, but tomorrow, we want to hear your answer," Lupi said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Risago called out as Lupi reached the door.

"What is it?" Lupi asked, turning back to face him.

"How... how do you expect me to choose?" Risago felt water well up in his eyes, and he bit his lip. "You're both my precious friends... you're both the girls I've known my whole life... how can I ever choose one of you over the other?"

"Rigo..." Tsute was staring at the boy as he started crying.

"How... when... when I love both of you can you expect me to choose?" Risago felt his knees give way, as emotion overcame him, and he collapsed to the ground.

"Then what do you want?" Lupi asked. "Do you want us both to be your girlfriends?"

"I don't know... I just want us all... all three of us... to be together forever." Risago's face fell, and he felt arms around him, as Tsute hugged him. Then another pair of arms, and he looked up to see Lupi holding him as well.

"That's... deep down... what I want as well..." Lupi said, smiling slightly.

"Me too," Tsute said, softly whispering so the other two could only just hear.

"Then... what do we do?" Risago asked, as the three knelt there, holding each other.

"Well... I think we should be together... as lovers..." Lupi said, blushing as she spoke. "I love you both..."

"And I love you both too!" Tsute said, seemingly a little scared of saying it.

"Tsute... Lupi..." Risago smiled at the two girls, and all three of them moved together, so that three pairs of lips came together, as well as they could, meeting each other and pressing.

They came apart, then sat on the floor, smiling at one another, then Lupi laughed, "So what are we now? We aren't really a 'couple' are we?"

"Maybe... a triple?" Tsute suggested.

Lupi giggled, "Yeah... maybe we are."

"I don't care what we call it," Risago said, smiling fondly at the girls. "What we are, is... together."

* * *

A/N: Yes, you read right. Threesome time!

On another note, again sorry for taking so long, and sorry to any Tade fans who were looking forward to her arc, but I've been having trouble writing it. It should be the next arc after this one... I hope.

Anyways, I hope it won't be as long until next time, but... we'll see.

Bis Bald

BW


	12. T2

Re:Shuffle! T2

_Tale of the Three, Part 2_

The parting was the hard part. The three had walked hand-in-hand as far as the girls' road, but then they had to separate.

"Well, I guess it's goodbye until tomorrow," Lupi said, smiling a little sadly.

"Yeah... I suppose," Risago replied, scratching the back of his head, a little nervous.

"What should we say to our parents?" Tsute asked, sounding a little nervous about the question.

"We don't have to say anything yet. Just act like normal for the moment," Risago suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose that would be the best thing," Tsute replied thoughtfully. "Well see you tomorrow Rigo-kun." She stepped up and kissed Risago's cheek.

"Yeah, see ya Risago," Lupi said, giving him a peck on the other cheek.

"Yeah... see you both..." Risago turned and walked away.

Lupi smirked as Risago walked away. "I think everything went perfectly, just as I hoped."

"What do you mean Lupi?" Tsute asked, sounding surprised.

"You know exactly what I mean," Lupi replied. "Risago could never choose between us, ever. So there were two other options which he could have gone for. First was to reject us both, and second was to try to keep us both."

"Yeah... I suppose I did think something similar," Tsute said, smiling and tilting her head.

"Oh come on, you seem to know what everyone's thinking, are you telepathic or something?" Lupi joked.

"Of course not, I just know what to look for," Tsute smiled, then stepped toward Lupi. "See you tomorrow Lupi," she kissed Lupi's cheek, in the same way as she had kissed Risago, then turned and ran up the path to her house.

"Oh... run away before I can kiss you back... typical Tsu-chan." Lupi smirked, before turning and walking to her own front door.

* * *

The next day at school was difficult as well. At first the three considered hiding their new relationship from their friends, but when the letter was brought up by Tensei, they found there was no way around it.

"So you're..." Tensei searched for words to ask his question. "You're dating two girls Risago? And they're okay with it?"

"More than okay with it," Lupi said, leaning over Risago's shoulder. "I mean if he'd turned us both down, I think I might just have asked Tsu-chan out."

"Now that would have been awkward," Risago said, laughing.

"Yeah... but I think I would still have said yes," Tsute said from her seat, blushing a little as she spoke.

"This is ridiculous," Tade said calmly from in front of Risago, not even deigning to look round.

"I doubt you'll last," Lilisu said, "I mean, what'll your parents think?"

"Well Mother's a God, and they're used to polygamy, I mean grandfather has a fair few wives. And Mummy's not likely to be worried about it either," Tsute said, looking thoughtful.

"Mother... and Mummy?" Lilisu looked bemused.

"Daddy's an idiot half the time, but I don't imagine he'd give a damn," Lupi said, her voice laden with irritation, but with a hint of respect. "I dunno about Mother... she probably won't mind too much."

"I don't know about my parents..." Risago said, worry edging into his voice. "I mean... I don't think they'd object outright... but... I dunno."

Lupi smirked, "Well if they object, then Tsute and I will have to rescue you, and take you away to a far-off land where we three can live together in solitude!"

Risago chuckled, "I'm sure you would, but let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

Lilisu looked between the three, obviously unable to comprehend what they were all thinking. She sighed loudly, "I don't get it... how can you three be so... willing to believe."

"Believe what?" Lupi asked.

"Believe that everything will go well, in spite of your situation."

Lupi shrugged, "We love each other, so we know everything will be alright in the end. Sure, there'll be problems along the way, but..."

"As long as we're together, everything is going just the way we want it to," Tsute finished.

Lilisu shook her head, "I don't think I'll ever get it."

"Fine, it doesn't matter to me if you don't," Lupi said, smirking at the irritation on Lilisu's face.

Lilisu was about to retort when the teacher walked in, and everybody quickly turned to the front to start the new day.

* * *

"Urgh... that was so boring," Lupi said, as she, Tsute and Risago stepped out of the front of the school building at the end of the day. "And I can't believe it's only Tuesday."

Risago sighed, "You always say school is boring Lupi."

"No I don't, I sometimes say it's monotonous," Lupi quipped back, a broad smile on her face.

"Right, right..." Risago had no energy to argue with the girl, and so just kept walking.

"Um... guys..." Tsute suddenly spoke, "Could we... go somewhere?"

Risago turned to her, "Where?"

Tsute blushed a little, "I dunno... anywhere."

"What's that meant to mean Tsu-chan?" Lupi asked, tilting her head.

"W-well... we've only been together since yesterday, and I just wanted to spend some more time with you both..." Tsute had turned bright red.

"Hm... I agree," Lupi said. "We really should do something like a... I was going to say 'couple,' but you know what I mean."

"Well where do you two want to go then?" Risago asked.

"I dunno..." Tsute said, looking at the ground, conscientious of the fact that she had the idea in the first place, but her ideas ran out here.

"You choose somewhere Rigo-kun," Lupi said.

"Well..." Risago began, thinking hard.

* * *

A walk in the park was not exactly the most exciting thing to do, but it did give them time together. Risago smiled as they walked, hand in hand, along the path across the grass.

"Hey, Rigo-kun," Tsute began suddenly, "and Lu-chan... I really do love you both."

The two who had been spoken to turned to the speaker, to see her face had flushed red.

Lupi smirked, "And we both love you, and each other Tsu-chan." She suddenly darted across the front of Risago, and placed her lips to Tsute's cheek, then withdrew just as fast.

Tsute's face had become redder than her hair, and she made a noise something like 'Eh?' but almost strangled.

"That's for not waiting for me to kiss you back yesterday, Tsu-chan," Lupi smirked as Tsute turned even more red.

"Don't make Tsute blush so much Lupi," Risago said, with a semi-serious look at Lupi, but he was having trouble not laughing a little at his girlfriends' antics, and his voice showed it.

"Aw~ it's not funny Risago," Tsute said, frowning.

"I didn't say it was," Risago said, managing to hide the slight mirth in his voice this time.

"Humph, you thought it was though!" Tsute pouted, and Risago could not help but think 'cute.'

"Ah... Tsu-chan, you look so cute when you pout," Lupi had gone slightly starry-eyed as she stared at Tsute, with an expression that looked a little too much like a hungry wolf staring at its dinner.

"Don't tease me!" Tsute said, pouting even more, making Lupi gain even more stars in her eyes.

"Tsute's just too cute! I can't keep my hands off her!" Lupi suddenly lunged at Tsute, who jumped out the way, and ran off as Lupi gave chase.

Risago laughed at his girlfriends, then smiled as her thought about them, both of them were his, and he was happy with that. He watched the two beautiful forms running across the grass, and his smile widened.

"Rigo-kun! Help me!" Tsute called out to him. Risago's smile became a smirk as he dashed after them both.

* * *

A/N: Wow... this one only took me two weeks... I'm getting better. So... yeah... there's still the poll up, so if you haven't already, you might want to vote. Also I'm still kinda looking for somebody willing to do some character drawings for this story, so if there's anyone interested, mention it in a review or pm.

Anyway, I might take a while over the next chapter, I have exams, which is bad, and go on until the end of next week. So yeah, for now...

Bis Bald

BW


	13. T3

A/N: Now that FF has stopped PMSing for the day (touch wood) here's a (rather belated) chapter. I was writing this while listening to Breaking Benjamin's Polyamorous... the grand irony.

Re:Shuffle! T3

_Tale of the Three, Part 3_

The three were lain on the grass, panting, after their chase around the park, which had only ended when the three were too tired to continue.

"That... was fun..." Tsute managed between pants.

"Yeah... you've got faster," Lupi said, the least out of breath of them.

Risago panted a little more, then smiled up at the sky, before heaving himself up, "We should be getting back, it's getting dark."

The two girls nodded, and they began their walk back home. They held hands again, and talked about random things, not bothering with anything too deep, or worrying about their parents' reactions. They were just three people in love, and three could do as well as two, right?

They reached Tsute and Lupi's street, and were preparing to separate again, when Lupi suddenly said, "Do you two want to come to mine for a little while? My parents are out for the evening, so..."

She let the end of the sentence hang, waiting for the other two to make clear their consent, which they both gave with nods.

"Sure," Risago replied, "We can spend some time without having to worry about people looking over our shoulders."

Lupi smiled at him. He had said roughly what she wanted to, knowing that they were all holding back from public affection, just in case somebody they knew saw, and... the results could well be imagined. Not that they wanted to keep their relationship a secret forever, but they only wanted to tell their parents when they were ready.

The three went inside, without another word.

* * *

Risago tried to remember exactly how it had ended up like this, but he was not really sure what had happened. He remembered coming into the house, maybe a couple of kisses along the line, and then...

He raised a hand and rubbed his face, as the two girls slept on each side of him on the bed. He made a mental note to ask Lupi exactly why she had condoms available and ready, and climbed out, checking the time on the clock. It was late, and he and Tsute should really be getting home.

Pulling on some clothing, he turned to wake the girls from their slumber, when he heard a noise from downstairs, and froze. There were two voices, those of Lupi's parents, and they were heading upstairs...

Quickly, Risago shook the girls awake, covering their moves to prevent their startled yelps, before he grabbed his remaining clothes, and hid in the wardrobe, just as there was a knock on the door.

He heard the girls whisper to each other, and then Lupi called out "Hang on... I'm getting changed." The wardrobe was then opened, and a nude Tsute and her clothing were shoved in alongside Risago, as Lupi glared at him, then grabbed a dress, and shut the wardrobe. "I'm dressed, come in!"

Risago held his breath as he heard two sets of footsteps come through the door, and Nerine's voice, "Hey Lupi, had a good day?"

"Yeah, it was great!" Lupi said, certainly not untruthfully.

"Well I'm just gonna get changed then I'll go cook dinner," one set of footsteps, presumably Nerine's, moved away, and died away. A door was heard closing in the distance.

Risago heard Tsute's father cough, before Fenrir said "You two in there can come out now."

All three of the teenagers felt their breaths hitch. Risago sighed, and stepped out, "Um... sorry... er... Tsute's not exactly..."

"Dressed?" Fenrir asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah... let's go with that..." Risago replied, scratching the back of his neck.

Fenrir sighed, then looked at his daughter, "We'll talk about this later. In the mean time, I suggest going out the window and climbing down the drainpipe, you'll end up in the back garden by the gate, which, in my forgetfulness, I will no doubt leave open when I step out for some air." Fenrir then turned and left, closing the door behind him.

"Lupi... I've never thought this before, but your father is awesome," Risago said, sighing with relief.

"Oh, just hurry up and put a shirt on Risago, and Tsute, get dressed quickly," Lupi was agitated, as she went to the window and started fiddling with the catch to open it.

Tsute stepped out of the wardrobe, now dressed, though it was clear it had been done quickly. "First time and we're caught, that's not good foreshadowing."

"At least it was by the one man this side of the China Sea who'd turn a blind eye to his daughter's polyamory," Lupi said, getting the window open. "Now do you two think you can get down alright?"

Risago took a quick look down, seeing the drop was not too far, and there was grass below. "I should be fine, and I can catch Tsute if she falls."

"Good, now get out there before my mother comes back!" Lupi said, then smiled quickly, before planting a kiss on Risago's cheek, "See you tomorrow."

He nodded, "See you." He then reached out with one arm and found the drainpipe which he climbed down with some difficulty, and no doubt his clothes were in a state. He looked up when he was on his own two feet, and wondered briefly why the pipe was quite so close to Lupi's room, and indeed how it was strong enough to carry his weight.

Tsute now climbed out, and managed to grip on to the pipe, and climbed down, slower than Risago had, but still managing it. Eventually, she dropped onto the grass, and Lupi, who had been looking down at Tsute's progress, smiled before blowing a kiss and shutting the window.

"Phew... We'd better go now," Tsute said, and the pair moved quickly through the open gate, and made it on to the street.

"Well," Tsute said as they made it out, "I'd better be going now, goodness knows what my parents will think, we are rather late..."

Risago nodded, then smiled, "Well... see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you," she quickly kissed him, then dashed up the path to her house.

Risago began the walk back to his house, trying to formulate a story to explain why he was so late and his clothes were damp and dirty from the pipe.

He was in luck though, as when he got in, the lights were out and nobody was around. When he went up to his room, he found a note from his mother attached to his door:

_'We've gone out for some shopping, and have taken Suzu with us. I'll make dinner when I get back.'_

Risago sighed with relief, and quickly changed, putting the uniform he had been wearing up 'til then for something more casual, and taking his uniform to put with the washing. He returned to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and sighing with relief. Now the only problem was what Fenrir would do. Risago did not know Lupi's father well enough to make a judgement, but given the way he had acted, it could not be too bad...

...could it?

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it took me ages, but I've finally posted, and I just finished my 92k parody story so this might get updated faster. Unlikely but possible.

Bis Bald

BW


End file.
